El Restaurante con Sushi Que Está Fuera de Este Mundo
by An Bouwer
Summary: Present Mic descubre por primera vez el restaurante cuando es su turno de patrullar el vecindario local alrededor de la UA. [Cap 7 UP - Midoriya ayuda a un civil necesitado. Y se encuentra en una conversación bastante incomoda.]
1. Present Mic

**Luki:** Cualquiera que siga mi Tumblr [luki-fanfic . tumblr] sin duda estará bailando de alegría.

¡Esta idea NO DEJABA MI CABEZA! ¡Demasiada gente entrando en BNHA y arrastrándome en el viaje! Vi la primera temporada cuando salió por primera vez y luego me sumergí en los fics, así que, naturalmente, ¡Decidí contar este fic enfocados con los personajes de BNHA en lugar de los de KHR! (Cerebro comienza a implosionar por la falta de lógica.)

**Translator:** I want to thank Luki for the opportunity to translate their fic. Again, thank you very much! (´∀｀)

* * *

Present Mic descubre por primera vez el restaurante cuando es su turno de patrullar el vecindario local alrededor de la UA. Con tantos héroes en el personal y la constante amenaza de ataques, es más seguro tener a todos en un horario aleatorio para disuadir a los posibles villanos de causar problemas, o permitir que cualquiera se aprenda la rotación. Es una medida de seguridad que hace que el área circundante tenga algunas de las estadísticas de delincuencia más bajas en Musutafu, pero también significa que las propiedades inmobiliarias es un bien escaso. Las empresas lucharan a muerte metafísica para tener sus tiendas en estas calles.

Así que, si bien no era raro ver abrir una nueva tienda, la falta de familiaridad con el nombre atrae la atención del héroe. Los negocios propios son muy raros—la gran cantidad de capital disuade a la mayoría de ellos de comenzar aquí, eligiendo vecindarios menos conocidos para construir una base de clientes antes de dar el salto. Ya que nunca escuchó el nombre 'Takesushi', o incluso de la compañía base, debe ser completamente nuevo.

Eso es suficiente para despertar su interés, y cuando termina el día escolar, decide que el sushi sería una buena opción para cenar.

* * *

Claramente, solo ha estado abierto por unos días, a juzgar por la cantidad de personas que llevan cupones de inauguración. Finalmente, una vez que la novedad se apague, el restaurante será juzgado por su comida, pero Hizashi duda que el propietario se atrevería a abrir aquí si no pensaba que podría competir. En la puerta, es recibido por una bonita chica con el pelo de color rubio miel, que le pregunta si está buscando una mesa o comida para llevar. Ella no se inmuta por su presencia, y felizmente lo dirige a donde se ordena. Fila a un lado.

Afortunadamente, la cola no es tan larga como podía ser, podría no ser tan 'heroico' de él, pero la gente tiene una tendencia a dejar que los héroes se salten la fila, y Present Mic es lo suficientemente popular como para encontrarse a sí mismo en la parte delantera de la final en cuestión de minutos.

Hay una joven adolescente que cuida la caja, una cosa de aspecto frágil, con cabello morado oscuro y un parche en el ojo decorado con un motivo de calavera. Su boca solo cae un poco cuando levanta la vista, observando el cuero y el cabello de Mic, y él espera el inevitable estallido que viene de encontrarse cara a cara con un héroe.

Sin embargo—

—Um, buenas tardes –ella ofrece, con el rostro suavizado en una sonrisa. —Bienvenido a Takesushi, ¿Puedo tomar su orden?

Él casi mira dos veces, pero sonríe con deleite. Para una chica tan joven, es bastante profesional.

Sin estar seguro de qué sería mejor, ordena una de las ofertas especiales anunciadas, y se mueve a un lado después de pagar. La orden se dirige hacia la parte trasera, donde solo puede ver a un hombre trabajando con un cuchillo, aunque hay un par de adolescentes—un castaño y un moreno que está claramente relacionado con el chef, trabajando en empacar cajas o armas platos. Cualquier cosa que no se dirija inmediatamente a la barra la está llevando un adolescente de cabello plateado de aspecto de delincuente y un chico mayor con cabello blanco.

Son muchos adolescentes—el chef es el único miembro del personal claramente mayor de 18—pero trabajaban juntos a la perfección.

—Eso fue muy impresionante de tu parte –escuchó, y su atención se dirigió de nuevo a la chica detrás de la caja, que ahora saludaba a la siguiente cliente en la fila. —Mi hija trabaja en un 7/11, y cada vez que entra un héroe, ella se convierte en un desastre. Ella nunca habría pronunciado dos palabras delante de Present Mic.

Algunos otros en la fila se rieron, y el labio de Hizashi se contrae en una sonrisa, tratando de fingir que no puede escuchar la conversación.

Sin embargo, en lugar de insistir que estaba haciendo su trabajo—o incluso admitiendo que no es fanática de Present Mic, la chica solo parpadea y dice: — ¿Quién es Present Mic?

Hay un horrible chillido que dura dos segundos antes de que Present Mic se dé cuenta de que viene de él y se calla, mientras que toda la fila se queda en silencio. Incluso la pausa del ayudante, y el chef levantó la vista del pescado.

La mujer luce avergonzada y la chica está empezando a encogerse en sí misma, por lo que claramente le toca a Mic resolver la situación. Tan icónico como es, Present Mic bajó en los rankings desde que asumió su papel en la UA y no es tan frecuente como los grandes bateadores, por lo que no es la primera vez que pasa sin ser reconocido. Es cierto que normalmente no sucede tan cerca de la UA, donde se le ve casi a diario, pero **sucede**_**.**_

—Hah hah, ese sería yo, señorita –dice, caminando de regreso al mostrador. —Supongo que necesito estar haciendo más rondas, no a menudo conozco a alguien que no me conoce.

Él hace un gesto con sus dedos, haciendo pistolas en su dirección y sonríe.

—Present Mic, el Héroe de la Voz y la estrella de 'Put Your Hands Up' en Hero FM –anuncia.

La chica se cohíbe, su rostro empezando a sonrojarse.

—No escucho radio.

Mic se ríe.

—No te preocupes por eso. Soy un poco demasiado para algunas personas, nada malo en eso. ¿Qué héroes te gustan?

Es una pregunta bastante fácil, y una que incluso la persona más avergonzada puede responder después de una metedura de pata con un héroe. Si todo lo demás falla, puedes soltar 'All Might' y seguir adelante.

Sin embargo, lo que debería haber sido una salida fácil para la chica parece causar más problemas. Su rostro palidece y su ojos mira a otro lado. Ella se parece a los niños en la clase de Mic cuando él les hace una prueba sin previo aviso.

—Yo… um, Mukuro no es… ¿Bossu…?

Está suponiendo que esos son nombres, pero no significan nada para Mic, y está empezando a sentirse tan incómodo como la chica.

—Chrome, ¿Estás bien?

Ambos levantan la vista para ver al chef dirigirse hacia ellos, con los ojos entrecerrados. Detrás de él, ambos adolescentes están mirando, el castaño se ve tan nervioso como la chica.

Mic levanta sus manos en un gesto de aplacamiento.

—Lo siento, lo siento, no quise hacerte sentir incomoda –dice, y realmente lo sentía. —Me sorprende que haya alguien en Musutafu que al menos no haya oído de mí.

—Somos nuevos –ofrece Tsuyoshi, y casi arroja una bolsa en las manos de Present Mic. —Disfrute su comida.

Es un sentimiento extraño, que un héroe se sienta tan indeseado, pero ni uno solo de los adolescentes se ve amigable—el de cabello plateado está frunciendo el ceño, por lo que Presente Mic agarra la bolsa, saluda a la fila y sale por la puerta.

Como si no hubiera visto los últimos cinco minutos de incomodidad con sus compañeros de trabajo, la chica de la puerta principal hace una reverencia y dice con una cantidad de energía impresionante.

— ¡Por favor venga de nuevo!

Sí… Mic no lo cree.

* * *

Por lo general, Mic lo dejaría pasar. Tal vez a la chica realmente no le gustaban los héroes, o tuvo una mala experiencia—eso pasa. Tal vez ella tiene un quirk que había resultado en acoso y optó por rechazar cualquier cosa sobre los héroes para protegerse. En realidad, no importaba—si un civil tiene problemas con los héroes, siempre y cuando no estén infringiendo la ley, tiene derecho a quejarse solos. Normalmente, solo tomaría nota de la aparente ignorancia y desagrado de Takesushi y haría un punto para no comer allí de nuevo.

Afortunadamente, la naturaleza de los héroes significaba que no tenía que hacerlo, y la próxima vez que ingresó, era el casual profesor de Inglés, Yamada Hizashi. Es temprano en la tarde, pero todavía hay un puñado de clientes a pesar de la temprana hora—cada vez que pasa por la noche, el lugar está en auge, la comisa es lo suficientemente buena como para mantener a los clientes incluso después de que la novedad desapareciera.

No hay jóvenes saludándolo esta vez, solo el chef que asiente y lo saluda mientras Hizashi se sienta en la barra.

—Bienvenido a Takesushi –saludó el chef. —Soy Yamamoto Tsuyoshi. ¿Qué le interesaría pedir?

Hizashi sonríe, golpeando suavemente un menú en algunos de los bocadillos que ha estado anhelando durante toda la semana.

—Empecemos con anguila y atún, luego… ah, sorpréndeme. ¿Qué me recomiendas?

Yamamoto le devuelve la sonrisa y comienza a preparar el pedido. Sus manos se mueven con una gracia impresionante, y Hizashi, siempre un admirador de profesionales en el trabajo, no puede evitar ser cautivado—y agarra los palillos una vez que su orden comienza a llegar.

—Entonces, ¿Qué te trae a Musutafu? –pregunta entre platos, y oh, el sushi es igual de bueno en el restaurante. — ¿Salir de la gran ciudad? ¿Acercarse más a la gran ciudad?

El hombre sonríe de vuelta.

—Supongo que fue… ¿Intuición? Necesitábamos un nuevo comienzo, y algo acerca de esta ciudad nos atrajo. Cuando este lugar estuvo disponible, todo parecía encajar perfectamente, y aquí estamos.

Se interrumpió un momento, tomando los platos que acababa de terminar de preparar para un puñado de otros clientes en una mesa cercana, y Hizashi se concentra en su comida.

— ¡Eso no es físicamente posible!

El sushi se le cae de los palillos mientras Hizashi gira la cabeza hacia atrás por el tono de la indignación.

Resulta que los adolescentes no están tan ausentes como él pensaba—todos están atestados en una mesa en la esquina, junto a un chico mucho más joven con cabello rubio arenoso. Todos están mirando una Tablet en la mesa, y el chico delincuente de cabello plateado está medio parado, luciendo frustrado por lo que ve. La mayor parte de la mesa parecía divertida por su arrebato, pero la chica que Mic había avergonzado sin saberlo, frunció el ceño.

—…Um, ¿Algunos de nosotros es físicamente posible?

El chico apunta frenéticamente a la pantalla.

— ¡Tiene alas! ¡Un conjunto adicional de extremidades! ¡Creciendo de sus _hombros_! ¡Qué se _desprenden_ y vuelven _unirse pluma por pluma_! ¡¿Entiendes la imposibilidad anatómica de eso?!

—También Byakuran lo hizo –dice el chico de pelo negro, y el delincuente lanza sus manos al aire.

— ¡Las de Byakuran eran una manifestación de energía metafísica! ¡No eran miembros reales, físicos!

El castaño esponjoso agachó la cabeza.

—Se sentían reales…

Esto da como resultado inmediato que el chico de cabello plateado se deje caer en su asiento y trate de consolarlo desesperadamente, solo para comenzar a despotricar en el siguiente video—gritando acerca de las limitaciones de calor del cuerpo humano antes de que la combustión espontánea se convierta en una posibilidad. Hizashi no puede evitar la risa antes de volver a su comida, solo para ver a Yamamoto observándolo con indulgencia.

—A veces creo que debería vender entradas –dice. —Son incapaces de no llamar la atención.

— ¿Están viendo videos de héroes? –pregunta, porque eso parece un gran cambio desde la última vez que entró aquí.

Yamamoto se encoge de hombros.

—Se quedaron un poco desprevenidos la semana pasada, los héroes no son tan frecuentes de dónde somos, así que están tratando de ponerse al día con el talento local.

— ¡Hiee!

— ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Cómo no rompió todos los huesos de su brazo!

— ¡Eso es tan extremo!

—Wow, él es como un Sasagawa adulto.

—Cabeza de césped usa… ¡Ya sabes! Este chico no lo hace. ¡No tiene ningún sentido!

Los labios del hombre se levantan.

—Con diversos grados de éxito. Los quirks… llamativos no son algo que están acostumbrados a ver a plena luz del día.

Hizashi, sin embargo, frunce el ceño antes de mirar de nuevo a la mesa, y luego de nuevo a Yamamoto. Sus ojos buscan detrás del hombre, y comienza a mirar las fotos en el estante. Yamamoto y su hijo ocupan un lugar destacado, pero está empezando a darse cuenta de que todos los niños se presentan de manera constante. Un poco demasiado para ser solo amigos o empleados considerando lo nuevo que es el restaurante.

—Espera, ¿Son _todos_ tuyos? –pregunta, porque no hay ningún parecido—el más joven ni siquiera parece Asiático. Claro, con quirks eso no es tan raro como parece, pero las edades—

Yamamoto sigue sus ojos hacia las fotos y resopla.

—Niños aditivos –admite. —Takeshi es mío, pero el resto… más o menos nos adoptaron.

Toma una más cerca del costado, claramente la más nueva del lote, ya que el restaurante está en la parte de atrás. Es Yamamoto con todos los adolescentes sonrientes mientras el chico más joven sostiene un letrero escrito a mano que dice 'Ahora Abierto'.

El hombre sacude su cabeza.

—Tsuna estaba en un mal lugar –dice, golpeando con el dedo l pequeño adolescente de cabello castaño en el centro. —No por culpa suya, pero… no podía quedarse allí, no sin destruir lo que era. Así que cuando un amigo suyo encontró una manera de salvarlo, libre de todo lo que lo estaba matando lentamente, la tomó. Pero la mayoría de sus amigos no estaban mucho mejor. Cuando se dieron cuenta, se negaron a dejarlo ir solo. Habían pasado por demasiado para dejarlos atrás.

La sonrisa de Tsuyoshi se oscurece, los ojos apartándose.

—Eso estaba destrozando a Takeshi. En lo que a él se refería, Tsuna y los demás eran familia, pero yo también. No había otra opción que pudiera hacer que no lo hiciera sentir miserable. Así que me asegure que no tuviera que hacerla.

La foto se puso de vuelta, y él entrego otro plato.

—Empaque mi tienda, llené mil ridículos formularios de custodia y aquí estamos. Nueva vida, nuevo mundo, nuevo comienzo. Para todos nosotros.

—En serio, tomaste—qué, ¿Seis niños solo para mantener a tu hijo feliz? –Hizashi chilla, con la mandíbula colgando un poco más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

—Bueno, necesitaban algún tipo de figura adulta en sus vidas –Tsuyoshi se rió entre dientes. —Y Takeshi los necesitaba. No sabes cómo era antes de Tsuna. No lo estaba dejando volver a eso, y no iba a dejar que se escapara de mí. Además, en una ciudad como esta, prácticamente son ángeles, no he tenido un solo problema con ellos.

Se detuvo, y luego resopló en silencio para sí mismo.

—Bueno, no hay problema que pueda _de forma concluyente_ vincularlos con ellos de todos modos.

Hizashi solo sacude la cabeza con asombro.

—Eres todo un héroe –ofrece, aunque está un poco sorprendido de que Yamamoto haya contado todo—quizás con tantos adolescentes corriendo, el hombre no ha tenido mucha compañía adulta. Probablemente ha estado desesperado por hablar, y Hizashi está lo suficientemente interesado como para dejarlo continuar. Hay más en la historia—exactamente cuándo y cómo su hijo se involucró con lo que parece ser la mitad de un orfanato, o algún tipo de caso de abuso múltiple es probablemente muy absorbente, pero Yamamoto parece volver a la realidad, sacudiendo la cabeza y ofreciendo un plato final.

—Lo siento, a menudo no suelo hablar con alguien estos días. ¿Qué hay contigo? ¿Trabajas en la zona?

Hizashi sonríe.

—Soy… un profesor de Inglés en una de las escuelas locales –ofrece. —Largas horas pero lo disfruto.

— ¿No sería Seirin? –pregunta Yamamoto, mencionando una de las escuelas más cercanas a las no héroes de la zona, más conocida por sus programas deportivos que por su destreza académica.

—Me temo que no –ofrece Hizashi. — ¿Es ahí donde están inscritos?

Gesticula parcialmente con sus palillos al grupo en la esquina, y Yamamoto asiente.

—Takeshi realmente quiere jugar béisbol profesional, por lo que buscó un lugar con un buen equipo, y la inscripción estuvo al alcance de todos, por lo que se mantuvieron unidos, incluso si no es la más adecuada para algunos de ellos. Sigo recibiendo llamadas preguntando por qué demonios no he alentado a Hayato a ir una escuela mejor, o simplemente hacer una prueba para la universidad—Dios sabe que el mocoso podría entrar sin intentarlo si quisiera. Pero solo lo sacaras del lado de Tsuna cuando este muerto.

Detrás de sus gafas, Hizashi levanta las cejas.

—Eso suena un poco…

— ¿Híper dependiente? –ofrece Yamamoto. —Es probable. Pero él es mucho mejor de lo que solía ser, y eso es decir algo. Para ser honesto, todos son un poco como eso. Tsuna atrae a la gente, incluso cuando no tiene la intención de hacerlo. Pensarías que tantas personalidades desgarrarían un grupo así, pero Tsuna es particularmente… dotado, para mantener la armonía.

Hizashi se arriesga a echar otro vistazo al grupo—y ahora que ha sido mencionado, puede ver las conexiones. El chico de cabello plateado y el hijo de Yamamoto están flaqueando al castaño, ambos apoyados en el chico un poco más de lo que la mayoría de los japoneses consideraban apropiado, y mientras el grupo está casi mirando la pantalla, cuando alguien habla, primero miran a Tsuna, como si esperaran por su aprobación para continuar. El adolescente esponjado controla toda la conversación, aunque por la forma en que actúa, es muy consciente de esto o completamente inconsciente.

—Es inconsciente –responde Yamamoto, y Hizashi se ahoga cundo se da cuenta de que dijo la última parte en voz alta. —Tsuna pasó la mayor parte de su vida con gente diciéndole que no era bueno para nada. Es una mentalidad difícil de salir, una vez que empiezas a creerlo.

Hizashi asiente en comprensión. Ha escuchado a Aizawa decir lo suficiente sobre el examen de ingreso para saber que el mundo no es amable con aquellos que no encajan en una determinada categoría.

—Muchos de nuestros estudiantes pasan por nuestras puertas con problemas que pasan desapercibidos hasta la preparatoria –responde Hizashi. —A veces me pregunto si llegaremos a ellos antes de que se gradúen.

Quirks, situación financiera, inteligencia, etnicidad. La sociedad genera la necesidad de sobresalir, y desafortunadamente, eso significa que alguien necesita fallar en la línea. Al menos este 'Tsuna' finalmente está recibiendo la ayuda que necesita, entre la nueva custodia de Yamamoto y su montón de amigos cercanos, Hizashi está seguro de que el adolescente puede aprender a sobresalir, en lugar de conversarse en una víctima, o peor, un villano.

Una parte de él tiene ganas de curiosear más, pero incluso Yamamoto está empezando a darse cuenta de lo mucho que ha dicho a un completo extraño, porque está sacudiendo la cabeza y retrocediendo, eligiendo despejar su banco.

—Claramente estoy pasando demasiado tiempo con los adolescentes –bromea el chef. —Estoy tomando la costumbre de chismear.

Hizashi ríe suavemente.

—Lo prometo, no me estoy quejando. No es la primera vez que me utilizan como paño de lágrimas y no será la última. Tu historia está segura conmigo.

Los labios de Yamamoto se levantan.

—No es exactamente un secreto, no es tan impresionante cuando lo desmontas –dice, y hace un gesto para restarle importancia. —Pero gracias por escuchar de todos modos.

—Por sushi como este –dice Hizashi, gesticulando hacia su plato —, estaré encantado de conversar como trato.

Yamamoto sonríe y le entrega la cuenta.

—Entonces, espero verte de nuevo.

* * *

**Notas del traductor:**

Hehehe… LO SÉ, NO PUEDO EVITARLO. ʅ(•ω • )ʃ

Soy un obseso de los crossovers, y sobre todo de unos que son tan buenos como éste. (Y por cierto, ya tengo otro en mente, solo espero que la autora me responda, lol). Y SÉ QUE DIGO LO MISMO CON TODOS LOS PROYECTOS CON LOS QUE TRABAAJO, PERO ES VERDAD. Σ(ノ°▽°)ノ

Y bueno, gracias por leer. ¡Nos vemos!

Pd - Quiero dedicarle este fic a Kari-senpai, espero que te vaya bien en tus estudios, y que este fic te haga descansar un poco.

_**No duden en pasar a la historia original para dejarle un comentario o apoyo al autor, pueden encontrarle como **_**Luki Dimension _aquí en FF_**_**.**_


	2. Eraserhead

Cuando se trata de alimentos, Aizawa finalmente subsistirá con paquetes de proteínas y bebidas energéticas. Sin embargo, sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo no parecen entender el razonamiento perfectamente lógico, y a menudo se encuentra en el extremo de recibir sobras.

Como tal, la primera vez que se da cuenta de la nueva obsesión de comida de Hizashi es cuando una bolsa se deja caer en su escritorio, seguida de un muy emocionado: ―Shouta, tienes que probar esto, ¡Nunca volverás a comer nada más, amigo!

Estaría más que emocionado si Hizashi no pronunciara algo similar cada vez que prueba un nuevo restaurante, pero al menos el sushi es reconocible. El amor de Hizashi por la 'comida fusión' había sido un momento oscuro en la sala de profesores de la UA. Cementoss todavía no puede mirar la sopa de almejas sin correr al baño.

Los largos años de experiencia le han enseñado que Hizashi no lo dejará descansa hasta que al menos haya probado algo―y con un largo suspiro que solo tiene efecto parcial, rompe los palillos por la mitad y se mete la pieza más cerca en su boca.

El sabor de inmediato estalla en su lengua, y se detiene con sorpresa.

Es muy bueno. Casi demasiado bueno para su sueldo.

A su lado, Hizashi comienza a reír.

―Lo sé, ¿Verdad? No sé cuál es el secreto de Yamamoto, pero no estoy comiendo sushi en ningún otro lugar.

Aizawa se arriesga con otra pieza, con los labios tropezando en una sonrisa por el sabor y finalmente se gira hacia Hizashi.

― ¿De dónde has sacado… esto?

Se detiene cundo se da cuenta de que la única razón por la que Hizashi no está comiendo con él es porque se está cambiando frenéticamente. La mitad inferior de su uniforme todavía está puesta, pero se está quitando una chaqueta y una camiseta muy grande que está bastante seguro de que All Might la dejó en la sala de profesores la semana pasada. Su cabello está destrozado, claramente ha tratado de poner el engominado aspecto de Present Mic en una cola de cabello en un intento para que caiga de manera natural, o al menos de forma natural que las varias toneladas de gel lo hace―y por su vida, Aizawa no puede entender el por qué. 'Eso' permanece en su lugar hasta que Hizashi tenga una hora libre, acceso agua caliente y un cambio de ropa. ¡Present Mic no sería atrapado muerto con un cabello que no está 'arriba como las manos de sus oyentes, Shouta'.

Hizashi ni siquiera parece desconcertado por la confusión de Shouta, y continua sonriendo mientras se quita la camiseta y comienza a buscar en su escritorio, sacando la chaqueta y el altavoz de Present Mic.

―Es de Takesushi, ¿Ese restaurante que tomó el lugar del hot pot que cerró la semana pasada? Entré por curiosidad, pero el sushi me sigue trayendo de vuelta.

De vuelta en uniforme, agarra su propio par de palillos y salta a su silla, acercándose a Shouta y empujando un pedazo en su boca.

―Finalmente decidí que no podía ocultárselo a mi mejor amigo, especialmente cuando está a poca distancia a pie.

― ¿Aunque aparentemente no sea amistoso con los héroes? –pregunta Aizawa, señalando con la mano el lío que actualmente es el cabello de Hizashi. El hombre hace una mueca, levantando la mano para revisar el daño antes de abortar la misión a cambio de más sushi.

―Bueno, es un larga historia –admite Hizashi. ―Present Mic pudo haber alterado algunas plumas la primera vez que entró, así que trato de no entrar como un héroe. Además, estoy en algo así como en buenos términos con el propietario, así que prefiero que no ponga dos más dos.

Aizawa levantó una ceja.

― ¿Buenos términos? ¿Cuánto sushi has comido este mes?

De manera reveladora, los ojos de Hizashi parpadean hasta su vientre antes de ofrecer una sonrisa tímida. Aizawa pone los ojos en blanco, pero come otra pieza. No está completamente seguro de que pueda culparlo por tas las cosas consideradas.

―Sabes qué, cuando finalmente pueda arrastrarte para una comida adecuada, te presentaré. Ustedes dos congeniarían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Tienen mucho en común, Yamamoto se dedica a su trabajo, adoptó a un grupo de niños con problemas y me considera su mejor amigo en la ciudad.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado en la ciudad? –es la respuesta automática de Aizawa, y Hizashi hace un puchero.

― ¡Shouta!

Aizawa lo ignora, eligiendo repasar las declaraciones anteriores.

―No adoptó niños.

Eso inmediatamente tiene a Hizashi sonriendo.

―Es cierto, pero tú eres una mamá gallina para los estudiantes, bien podías adoptarlos. Tengo dinero apostado en uno de ellos llamándote accidentalmente 'Papázawa-sensei' para el fin del año.

Aizawa bufó. Esa pequeña apuesta ha estado desde que comenzó a enseñar, y Hizashi no ha ganado todavía. El hombre decide ignorarlo y le da una palmada en la espalda a Aizawa antes de agarrar la última pieza de sushi en la caja.

―Confía en mí, Shouta, cuando te lleve allí, te preguntarás cómo has vivido sin eso.

* * *

Por lo general, Hizashi pasa un mes inhalando su último anhelo antes de aburrirse y buscar la próxima cosa nueva. Pero cuando llega l fecha límite, las cajas para llevar de Takesushi todavía están cubriendo la sala de profesores. Concedido, no todos son del Héroe de la Voz―él ha infectado a la mitad de los maestros, y Aizawa incluso ha comenzado a ver las cajas en manos de los estudiantes a la hora del almuerzo. Takesushi está claramente aquí para quedarse, lo que significa que Hizashi en realizad podría hacerlo cumplir con que Aizawa socialice.

Está caminando hacia la escuela, mentalmente formando una excusa si su amigo trata de persuadirlo esta noche, cuando sus ojos son atraídos por una multitud cerca del lado de la calle, y el olor a explosivos golpean su nariz.

Unos momentos más tarde, se empuja a través de la multitud hasta el frente, para encontrar una pared humeando, y tres hombres a los que recuerda vagamente como problemas de bajo nivel en patrullas anteriores completamente golpeados y con esposas, siendo arrastrados hacia una ambulancia por oficiales. No lleva mucho tiempo completar la historia―la multitud está repleta de información.

―cuarta pelea esta semana, ¿No?

―realmente sabían lo que estaban haciendo. Esos hombres ni siquiera podían tocarlo.

―sas que es uno de los estudiantes de UA?

―disputa?

―No en este vecindario. Pero qué si―

―Una especie de venganza. ¿Encontraron a quien atacaron?

―Desapareció cuando escuchó las sirenas. ¡Oh! ¿Podríamos tener un vigilante?

* * *

Aizawa deja que las voces se apoderen de él mientras recibe el daño, antes de alejarse de la escena.

No es su jurisdicción. Ni siquiera es su día para patrullar, pero cuando se encuentra con tiempo libre esa mañana, se encuentra cavando en los informes de héroe por vandalismo en el área local.

Lo que encuentra confirma lo que ha escuchado. Esta es la cuarta pelea en el área alrededor de la UA que ha terminado con explosiones. Las dos primeras fueron contra adolescentes de otras escuelas. Todos los muchachos de la primera pelea tienen registros, mientras que la segunda aparentemente habían intentado atacar o intimidar a otro estudiante ("parecía tan tímido como un ratón y chillaba como un cachorro", según los informes de los testigos). La tercera fue cuando la policía comenzó a darse cuenta― el oponente era un hombre adulto con varios informes de indecencia hacia mujeres que había acorralado a una mujer joven que supuestamente había escapado con su misterioso defensor.

Con todo, no hay mucho de un patrón. Ciertamente, no parece ser el trabajo de un villano, ni siquiera de un vigilante―adolescentes y pervertidos siguieren algo más aleatorio. El trabajo de alguien con mal genio, mucho orgullo y considerablemente protector o caballeroso.

A la hora del almuerzo, se pregunta si tiene la curiosidad suficiente de solicitar los informes policiales originales de los incidentes cuando escucha a Bakugou gritar desde el pasillo.

― ¡NO FUI YO, JODER!

Su cabeza cae para golpear la mesa, pero Aizawa todavía encuentra la energía para ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la puerta. Cuando entra en al escena, sus sentidos se ponen inmediatamente en alerta máxima.

Hay un oficial de policía en el pasillo, tratando de calmar a su volátil estudiante y fallando miserablemente. El segundo en que Bakugou se da cuenta de que tiene una audiencia, su rostro se gira para encarar a Aizawa y señalar al oficial de manera acusadora.

― ¡Hay un maldito imitador corriendo por ahí y esos idiotas me están molestando en ver de hacer sus jodidos trabajos! –Bakugou gruñe, manos humeando.

Ah.

Parte de Aizawa solo quiere suspira y arrastrarse de vuelta al aula. Debido a la naturaleza del entrenamiento de los héroes, los distritos de policía locales de la UA reciben una lista de los estudiantes y sus quirks. Teniendo en cuenta la puntuación de Bakugou en el examen de ingreso, no habrían tardado en encontrar un posible sospechoso.

Aún así… un quirk **no** es razón suficiente para que la policía confronte a un estudiante. Y ciertamente no sin antes acercarse a su maestro primero. Eligiendo ignorar la rabia a menos de que el niño realmente comience a chispear, Aizawa dirige su atención al oficial.

― ¿Oficial…?

―Tanaka –ofrece el hombre.

―Oficial Tanaka, ¿Qué le hace pensar que mi estudiante fue el responsable?

Bakugou casi comienza a sisear, mientras que el Oficial Tanaka suspira.

―Desde el daño hecho a la calle en cada incidente, claramente atacaron a alguien con un quirk explosivo. Nada más coincide con el patrón de explosión, y todas nuestras víctimas recientes insistieron claramente en que el 'extranjero, pelo pálido imbécil con boca sucia' trató de hacerlos explotar.

― ¿EXTRANJERO? –Bakugou aúlla. ― ¡Soy cien por ciento japonés, cabrón!

…Pero no lo parece, se admite Aizawa. El color de cabello y de los ojos ya no es forma de distinguir la etnicidad en un mundo lleno de quirks, pero las viejas formas de pensar, especialmente en países como Japón, todavía se aferraban en algunas zonas.

E incluso sin tener en cuenta eso, Bakugou ya ha demostrado que las otras dos partes de la descripción se ajustan a la _perfección_.

―En cualquier caso, necesito saber tu paradero para estos incidentes –le dice Tanaka a Bakugou.

―Haz lo que él dice –agrega Aizawa, y cuando parece que el adolescente está a punto de estallar de nuevo, agrega rápidamente: ― Ayudaré al Oficial Tanaka en esta investigación, y aunque no tengo dudas de tu inocencia, proporcionar la prueba necesaria ahorrará a todos una gran cantidad de tiempo y esfuerzo.

El chico desea demasiado explotar a los dos―la batalla mental en sus ojos serían casi graciosa si no fuera por la situación―pero se mantiene en control.

―Bien –escupe. ―Dame las horas y te diré dónde estaba. Pero si no encuentras a este cabrón, voy a cazarlo yo mismo.

De eso, Aizawa no tenía dudas. Parece que trabajara hasta tarde hoy.

― ¿Vamos por bebidas esta noche? –pregunta Hizashi cuando Aizawa se tambalea dentro de la sala de profesores al final de día.

* * *

―No puedo –ofrece Aizawa. ―Hay una situación con la que tengo que lidiar. Me reuniré con la policía en media hora.

― ¡Qué! –grita Hizashi. ― ¡No estás de patrulla esta noche! Lo comprobé.

Aizawa solo aprovecha la oportunidad para desplomarse en el sofá, con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás hasta donde llega.

―Es relacionado con los estudiantes. Hay informes de uso ilegal de quirks, y uno de los míos de primer año coincide con la descripción.

Hizashi da un silbido bajo.

―Ouch. Tú crees―

―No –responde Aizawa enfáticamente. ―Pero los dedos se tienen que apuntar a algún lado a menos que se detenga. El Oficial Tanaka y yo estaremos recorriendo el área para intentar obtener una descripción más precisa, con suerte antes de que ocurra otro incidente.

Se pasa una mano por el pelo antes de continuar.

―Hasta ahora, todo lo que sabemos es que tenemos una docena de testigos que insisten que han visto peleas en los vecindarios al norte de la UA donde un adolescente uso explosiones para luchar contra sus oponentes –responde. ―Un adolescente ruidoso, violento y de pelo pálido con poco respeto por la autoridad y una boca excepcionalmente sucia. Fue una descripción lo suficientemente cercana Bakugou como para traer a la policía aquí.

Es cierto que suena mucho como Bakugou Katsuki. Pero sea lo que sea que piensen sus compañeros de clase, Aizawa conoce los del tipo como Bakugou―no arriesgaría su reputación al usar ilegalmente su quirk a plena luz del día, y es lo suficientemente fuerte como para no tener que hacerlo. Lo que significa que probablemente hay un imitador involuntario corriendo por ahí.

Ayuda que dos de sus coartadas proporcionadas hayan demostrado se irrefutables―todavía en la escuela para el primer ataque, y fue capturado por la cámara en la estación del tren para el tercero, pero Aizawa necesitaba cortar eso de inmediato. El uso ilegal de quirks puede arruinar la carrera de un héroe antes de que comience―si Bakugou continúa asociado, no importará que no sea el responsable, y el explosivo adolescente tendrá suficientes desafíos para llegar a la graduación sin cargar los errores de otro adolescente en su expediente.

― ¿…Seguro que estaba cerca del norte?

Aizawa resopla.

―Sí.

― ¿…En algún lugar cerca de la escuela Seirin o… el distrito de restaurantes?

Aizawa se detiene, y levanta la cabeza. Hizashi se ve preocupado, los dedos se le enroscan de una manera que solo lo hace cuando se siente culpable.

― ¿Hizashi?

Si amigo se estremece.

―Yo… puedo, posiblemente, ¿Conocer a un adolescente que no pertenece a la UA y que viva en ese distrito que se ajuste a esa descripción?

Aizawa recuerda mentalmente el área, un restaurante rápidamente se le viene a la mente. Al igual que las muchas conversaciones largas sobre le infame 'Yamamoto y su rebaño'.

Su cabeza se cae hacia atrás con un ruido sordo.

― ¿No pensaste en mencionar esto antes?

―Lo he mencionado –se defiende Hizashi. ―Quiero decir, no sé a ciencia cierta cuál es su quirk pero…

― ¿Quién es él? –pregunta Aizawa, antes de que Hizashi se dé cuenta de que ha estado tonificando un poco la historia de Yamamoto en las últimas semanas.

―Gokudera –ofrece Hizashi. ―Gokudera Hayato. Dieciséis, cabello plateado, con el hábito de fumar, muy, muy inteligente, y extremadamente protector de los que es suyo. No estoy seguro de su quirk, pero he escuchado suficientes bromas acerca de su 'personalidad explosiva' para hacer suposiciones.

Aizawa se inclina hacia delante, los ojos entrecerrados.

― ¿No supones que es totalmente japonés?

― ¿Creo que Tsuyoshi dijo que es medio italiano? Definitivamente algo europeo.

Bingo.

* * *

Afortunadamente, el Oficial Tanaka está de acuerdo con él sobre la posible identificación, y se dirigen directamente al restaurante. Está cerrado, a juzgar por las horas―un descanso temporal para que el personal pueda cambiar para el servicio nocturno, pero la puerta está abierta y se dirigen hacia adentro.

Solo hay una figura a la vista, un hombre vestido de chef blanco detrás del mostrador, que mira hacia arriba a su llegada. Al segundo que los registra, suspira, con la cabeza levantándose hacia el techo.

―Debería haber sabido que era demasiado bueno para durar –murmura. ―Entonces, ¿Cuál es?

Es el tono de un hombre sufrido que sabe muy bien qué no puede controlar. Aizawa puede simpatizar.

El Oficial Tanaka por otro lado, solo parece divertido.

― ¿Yamamoto Tsuyoshi? Soy el Oficial Tanaka Shinji, y este es el Héroe Borrador, Eraserhead. Me temo que tenemos informes de uso ilegal de quirks, y un posible sospechoso está registrado como residente de esta residencia –dice. ―Eraserhead está aquí debido a la naturaleza del daño.

Los ojos de Yamamoto miran en dirección a Aizawa, y asiente con la cabeza en señal de saludo.

―Los testigos están describiendo un quirk que desafortunadamente es similar a uno de nuestros estudiantes y está causando problemas. Partes del vecindario están demostrando signos de explosión―

El dueño de la tienda de sushi ni siquiera espera a que terminen de hablar, retrocediendo un paso atrás y entra a la cocina.

― ¡Gokudera! ¡Baja aquí ahora

Hay un conjunto de escaleras justo al lado de la cocina que sube, fuera de la vista de los clientes y Aizawa escucha algunos sonidos amortiguados desde arriba, seguidos de golpes, antes de que las pisadas pesadas anuncien a su sospechoso.

Es un adolescente con cabello plateado y una delicada estructuro sea que casi podría llamarse bonita si no estuviera frunciendo el ceño y adornando con suficientes accesorios góticos para abrir una joyería. A fin de cuentas, realmente no puede ver una semejanza con su estudiante―excepto tal vez un gusto similar en la moda de calaveras. Cuando irrumpe en el restaurante y ve a los héroes de píe junto a la puerta, frunce todavía más el ceño, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

― ¿Qué carajo están haciendo estos bastardos aquí?

Ah, ahí está. La marca registrada de Bakugou y la falta de respeto.

Yamamoto, claramente acostumbrado al lenguaje, simplemente lo ignora.

― ¿Qué has estado haciendo después de la escuela? Me dijiste que lo manejabas legalmente.

El adolescente erizó.

― ¡Lo **hice**! Revisé las leyes de defensa personal seis veces. Son estúpidas como el carajo, pero muy claras. ¡Y esos idiotas usaron sus poderes primero!

El Oficial Tanaka da un paso adelante.

― ¿Gokudera Hayato?

La cabeza del adolescente se gira con fuer.

― ¿Qué?

Tanaka rápidamente recita las fechas y los incidentes en cuestión, pero Gokudera simplemente pone los ojos en blanco.

―Claro, eso fui yo –dice, como si no hubiera confesado haber violado la ley en múltiples ocasiones. ―Todos debían aprender la lección sobre dónde se encontraban en la cadena alimentaria.

El policía ya está sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad.

―Gokudera, si alguien intencionalmente usa su quirk contigo, deberías contactar a las autoridades en lugar de contraatacar con el tuyo―

― ¡Ah! –el adolescente apunta un dedo en la cara del oficial. ―No utilice mi 'quirk', así que no hice nada malo.

Tanaka no está impresionado, apartando la mano y mirando al adolescente.

― ¿Así que solo paso que ingresaron al hospital con explosiones y residuos químicos?

Gokudera lanzó sus manos al aire.

― ¡Dios, este lugar está tan atrasado! No, no solo _paso_, ¡Es una conclusión bastante natural para alguien que se acerca a explosivos!

― ¿Estás diciendo que se acercaron demasiado a un quirk explosivo y no fue intencional? –pregunta Aizawa, aunque está bastante seguro de que se está perdiendo algo aquí. El adolescente lo mira, y luego de… algún lugar, saca lo que parece ser un cartucho de dinamita.

―No –responde. ―Mi quirk es demasiado peligroso para perdedores como esos. Yo use, explosivos reales, de la vieja escuela. ¿Bastardos lo entienden ahora?

― ¡Hayato!

Eraserhead frunce el ceño―el hombre frente a ellos había dicho el nombre, pero había resonado desde arriba.

Ah, en la parte superior de las escaleras había un adolescente delgado con el pelo castaño y esponjoso, que parecía absolutamente horrorizado por la situación.

Este debe ser el 'ratón y cachorro' de los informes.

Cuando atrae los ojos de todos, se estremece, arrastrando los pies por las escaleras. Eraserhead espera que se esconda detrás del delincuente en la parte inferior, pero en cambio se pone delante, moviendo el brazo solo una pequeña fracción―un intento de mantener al adolescente donde está.

Más asombrosa es la mirada de admiración que aparece en el rostro de Gokudera cuando lo hace. Es la misma mirada que Midoriya tiene cundo All Might casi respira en su dirección. La adoración al ídolo en su forma más pura.

¿Qué tipo de relación tienen estos dos?

―Tsuna, eso realmente no es algo para lo que necesites estar aquí –ofrece Yamamoto, sin embargo Aizawa piensa que no hay mucha fuera en las palabras. El adolescente solo sacude la cabeza.

El castaño está claramente nervioso, pero está listo para proteger a su amigo como sea necesario. Eraserhead aprecia el sentimiento.

Pero eso no cambia los hechos.

―Entonces, ¿Tu quirk? –comienza Eraserhead, volviendo la atención a Gokudera. ― ¿No implica elecciones?

El adolescente más alto gruñe, blandiendo el cartucho.

― ¡No! ¡No es un jodido quirk! ¿Qué diablos está mal ustedes? ¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo!

― ¡Hayato!

La cara del adolescente se cae mientras el chico frente a él reprende su arrebato, mira hacia otro lado con arrepentimiento. El castaño esponjoso da un suspiró rápido, antes de dar un paso adelante.

―No es un quirk, señor, lo prometo. A él realmente le gustan las explosiones― ¿Usa fuegos artificiales… llamativos?

El chico se hunde un poco en lo último, y Tsuyoshi se cubre los ojos con una palma. Claramente, los 'fuegos artificiales' no son del todo preciso.

Aún así, si _no_ es un quirk, es un asunto para la policía, no de los héroes, y la reputación de Bakugou será limpiada.

― ¿Puedes probarlo?

Gokudera pone los ojos en blanco y toma un par de palillos de la misma mesa. El mira a Tsuna, quien luego mira a Tsuyoshi, quien le da un gesto de asentimiento.

La mano del adolescente se ilumina en rojo, casi como si estuviera en llamas, aunque se centra más en los anillos que el chico lleva en la piel―y los palillos se desintegran en nada.

Los ojos de Eraserhead se ensanchan mientras las llamas se desvanecen.

―Desintegración. Ese es mi 'quirk' –dice Gokudera, aunque la última palabra se dice con una emoción que Eraserhead no puede ubicar. ―Si lo hubiera usado con esos bastardos, no habrían vivido lo suficiente como para quejarse.

Sinceramente, esta no es la forma en que Aizawa vio esta conversación. Claramente, Tanaka no está mucho mejor, pero cuando queda claro que Gokudera está a punto de despotricar, Aizawa aparta al hombre para evitar que interfiera.

―Los primeros idiotas pensaron que podían intimidarme solo porque tenían quirks físicos, como si eso fuera suficiente para asustarme, ¡Hah! ¡Ni si quiera recuerdo sus jodidos nombres! El segundo grupo de bastardos pensaron que podían atacar al De… _Tsuna_. ¡No podía dejarlos! ¡Y ese pervertido intento fotografiar a Kyoko! ¡Debería estar agradecido de que yo sea el que estaba allí! ¡Si fuera el cabeza de césped, nunca volvería a caminar!

― ¿…Y hoy? –preguntó Aizawa, cuando parecía que el adolescente se estaba calmando. Gokudera frunce el ceño y mira hacia otro lado.

―Idiotas del 'Sushi No Go' y 'Sushero' que no están felices de que el sushi de Yamamoto sea mejor que el de ellos –dice. ―Pensaron que podrían enviar a algunos tipos y destruir la atmosfera. Los mande a volar hace semanas, pero supongo que pensaron que volverían intentarlo.

Tsuna sacudió su cabeza en shock.

― ¡Ellos volvieron!

Entonces, de repente recuerda que tiene una audiencia y su cabeza se mueve hacia atrás.

―Hiiieee…

Yamamoto no se ve mucho mejor, cerrando los ojos y suspirando.

―Tsunayoshi. Gokudera, pensé que hablamos de esto.

― ¡No queríamos que te preocuparas! –insiste Gokudera. ―Haces lo suficiente por nosotros. Por mí, el idiota del béisbol y el De… mierda… Tsuna, solo pensé que podríamos manejarlo.

―Oh, ¿Así que Takeshi está involucrado en esto también?

Ambos chicos se estremecen, pero Yamamoto está sonriendo. Es apenas algo, pero definitivamente está ahí.

― ¿Pensé que el punto central de toda esta aventura era no tener que manejar las cosas por tu cuenta?

―Eso es –insiste Tsuna ―, es solo… difícil de recordar a veces.

Hay una novela para ser leída en esas palabras, pero se supone que esta será la noche libre de Aizawa, y todavía tiene el problema original con el que lidiar.

―Oficial Tanaka, si esto no es un uso de quirk, no estoy seguro de que se hay cometido ningún delito grave.

El oficial solo sacude la cabeza.

―Hay destrucción de propiedad pública y privada. Y si tu… armamento no es de grado civil―

―Lo es –Gokudera insiste. ―Me aseguré de ello, en caso de que esto sucediera.

― ¿Esperabas ser atacado? –pregunta Aizawa, y Gokudera sonríe.

―Las leyes no prohíben el uso de herramientas no letales para defensa personal –responde Gokudera. ―Quirks están prohibidos a menos de que tú vida esté literalmente en peligro, pero las leyes sobre armas y explosivos faltan gravemente. Si un villano decide ignorar la ley, tener defensa no ilegal simplemente tiene sentido. Mis bombas son perfectamente legales, y puedo probarlo.

La verdad es que no está equivocado. Eraserhead ha chocado contra esas leyes en más de un ocasión. Cuando empezaron a aparecer los quirks, las leyes se lanzaron para acorralar a los más destructivos, y las reglas tradicionales sobre defensa personales… no se cumplieron. Son un subproducto de las generaciones en las que tener un quirk era poco común y no tenía que ver con la norma. Muchos villanos se escapaban con golpes en la muñeca después de tratar con Eraserhead porque luchan con herramientas ya que su quirk se vuelve inútil. Si Gokudera Hayato ha estudiado esas leyes, y Eraserhead cree que sí, entonces no hay duda de que sus 'fuegos artificiales' estaban dentro de los límites legales.

―Creo que esto es algo para que su departamento de ética lidie –Aizawa le murmura la Oficial Tanaka, y se dirige a la puerta. ―Me voy a casa.

* * *

Al final, Gokudera Hayato recibió un mes de servicio comunitario una severa advertencia de no llevar explosivos áreas públicas, y aunque Bakugou ha tratado de amenazar, sobornar y engañar para obtener el nombre del 'bastardo imitador' de Aizawa, su reputación deja de recibir golpes.

La población delincuente cercana, sin embargo, no lo hace. Al parecer, Gokudera es tan peligroso peleando como lo es con un quirk o explosivos. Algo que Aizawa aprende de Hizashi una vez que comienza a escuchar sus murmullos de Takesushi de nuevo. De repente, son mucho más interesantes ahora que se ha encontrado con dos de los chicos.

A su manera, Gokudera Hayato es una persona fascinante. La mayoría de las personas, una vez que desarrollan su quirk, se centran en cómo usarlo y solo eso. Dispuestos a defenderse con eso y aprovechar sus oportunidades en el campo en lugar de encontrar otra manera. Es una de las razones por las que la leyes de autodefensa siguen siendo tan arcaicas―no hay una gran urgencia para modificarlas.

Para que alguien desarrolle un quirk tan destructivo y, sin embargo, opte por luchar con armas de su propio diseño… es casi una pena que Gokudera nunca haya intentado ir a la UA. Eraserhead podría haber disfrutado viendo a dónde podría ir esa mente. Aunque espera que la decisión no haya sido tomada por tontos arrogantes que condenaron al niño por tener un quirk de villano, sin duda, tenía el temperamento, el disgusto y la posible historia para sugerir que no había sido fácil para vivir.

Y luego estaba el otro chico. Diminuto y sin pretensiones, pero dispuesto a mirar a dos héroes para mantener a su amigo a salvo. Eraserhead no puede evitar preguntarse cuál es su quirk, y que hizo para tener alguien tan parecido a Bakugou en personalidad, mirándolo con tanto asombro.

…Pero, ¿Qué demonios Gokudera seguía intentando llamarlo?


	3. Ojiro

Comenzó una tarde normal. La escuela había terminado, y Ojiro estaba caminando por la calle con Kaminari y Toru, discutiendo sobre sus resultados en el último curso de rescate, cuando vio una conmoción en la calle y se detuvo dónde estaba, mientras que Toru y Kaminari siguieron caminando.

—Vamos, solo digo que Aizawa-sensei siempre es mucho más duro conmigo que con cualquier otra persona –se queja Kaminari. —Él sabe que tengo un límite antes de que mi cabeza se arruine.

—Entonces necesitas poder atravesar y romper ese límite –responde Toru. —Plus Ultra.

—Plus Ultra no va a ayudarme cuando mi CI caiga en números negativos. Ojiro, ayúdame aquí.

Sin embargo, el otro adolescente no responde y los dos se detuvieron y se dieron la vuelta.

— ¿Ojiro?

El adolescente levantó una mano y señaló hacia delante.

— ¿Ese es Hideki?

Ambos adolescentes parpadearon y se giraron hacia delante. Había dos adolescentes vestidos de negro fuera de uno de los restaurantes. Un chico alto de pelo negro y uno de pelo castaño más bajo con las manos demasiado grandes. Kaminari se gira con confusión.

— ¿Quién?

Ojiro parpadea y le da una sonrisa avergonzada.

—Oh, lo siento. El tipo de cabello castaño de allá, crecimos en la misma área. Fuimos a la misma escuela primaria y secundaria.

Kaminari mira por encima, observando los dos. 'Hideki' aparentemente tratando de suplicarle algo al adolescente de pelo negro más alto.

—Bueno, una vez que hayan terminado, ¿Quieres ir a saludar?

Ojiro sonríe, y se encoge de hombros.

—Por qué no.

Comienzan a acercarse, y el ruido pronto se solidifica en palabras, una frustración evidente en la voz de Hideki.

— ¡Vamos Yamamoto! ¿Seguro que no puedes convencerlo de que lo haga? ¿Incluso solo a modo de prueba?

El otro adolescente solo se ríe.

—Lo siento, Hideki, pero a Tsuna realmente no le gustan los deportes. No quiero hacerlo sentir culpable por algo que no quiere hacer.

—Pero sabes lo importante que es el juego que viene—

—Hideki –interrumpe Yamamoto, bajando la voz. —No.

—Qué hay de la reputación de la escu—

—Sigue presionando y dejare el equipo.

El otro chico se calla por completo, y los ojos de Yamamoto se entrecierran con un brillo peligroso. Ojiro combate contra el estremecimiento que siente.

—Por favor, déjalo.

El chico de cabello castaño se hunde, y el otro adolescente sonríe, el aura amenazadora se desvanece cuando él le da una despedida con la mano antes de entrar por la puerta del restaurante en el que habían estado discutiendo. Una vez solo, el adolescente de cabello castaño se pasó una mano por el pelo y suspira con frustración.

— ¿Hideki?

El chico se da la vuelta y su cara se ilumina cuando mira a Ojiro.

— ¡Ojiro! –grita. — ¡No te he visto desde la graduación!

Sus ojos se agitan mientras mira sus uniformes y sonríe.

—Hey, ¿Lograste entrar a la UA? Eso es genial.

Kaminari da un paso adelante con una sonrisa.

—Estudiantes de la clase no. 1 presentes.

— ¡No necesitas presumir, Kaminari! –advierte Ojiro. —Pero sí, logré. Estos son mis compañeros de clase, Kaminari y Toru. Chicos, este es Hideki.

Hideki asiente.

—Encantado de conocerlos. Tendré que alentarlos cuando sea el festival escolar.

Sus ojos recorrer el camino, enfocándose en un restaurante de comida rápida, y apunta un pulgar en esa dirección.

— ¿Quieren conseguir algo de comer y ponerse al día? Me encantaría saber cómo es realmente la UA. Uno escucha tantos rumores.

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde, todos estaban sentados en una hamburguesería, mientras que Hideki habló sobre su propia entrada a la escuela.

—Sabes, pensé en intentar para la UA, pero para ser sincero, mi corazón no estaba en eso –dijo, tomando un refresco. —Realmente me encanta el béisbol. La mayoría de los niños quieren jugar a los héroes, yo solo quería jugar el juego. Y mi quirk es perfecto para las ligas de quirk. Seirin casi me garantizaba un lugar antes de que mi último año escuela, por lo que hubo muchas dudas al respecto.

Apunta un dedo hacia Ojiro.

—Este recibió la misma oferta después de ganar el campeonato de Karate, pero se negó a considerarlo hasta que al menos lo intentó por la UA.

Tanto Kaminari como Toru miraron al ahora ruborizado Ojiro.

—No me di cuenta de que habías considerado eso, Ojiro –dice Toru, y el adolescente solo sonrió y se rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza.

—Bueno, mi quirk no es exactamente llamativo mucha gente pensó que lo haría mejor en los deportes que en el trabajo de héroe.

Toru hace un 'oh' en comprensión.

Aunque necesitas una licencia de héroe para usar tu quirk en público, no es la única licencia que hay. Cuando los quirks comenzaron a prevalecer cada vez más, especialmente aquellos que involucraban mutaciones físicas, hubo un negocio que exigió que se les permitiera usar los quirks libremente. Deportes.

Estados Unidos, Rusia y China fueron, con mucho, los defensores más ruidosos. Se apresuraron a argumentar que prohibir a alguien con cuatro brazo en lugar de dos, o alguien que pudiera saltar mucho más alto de lo normal sería una violación de los derechos humanos. Si los quirks están para quedarse, ¿Por qué los equipos deportivos no pueden aprovechar? ¿Es realmente diferente a los jugadores con talento natural?

Tomó una eternidad armar la logística, pero eventualmente, las Ligas de Quirks se convirtió en una cosa. Mientras que las escuelas de Héroes capacitaban los estudiantes de cómo convertirse en héroes que podrían usar sus quirks en público, surgieron Escuelas Deportivas para capacitar a los estudiantes en cómo usar su quirk en el campo. Las reglas sobre el uso de los quirks fueron exhaustivas y detalladas, dependiendo del quirk en cuestión y del deporte que se está practicando.

Para muchos aspirantes a héroes que no llegaban a los cursos de héroes altamente selectivos, los deportes son a menudo su alternativa. Ella mismo había sido reclutada por unos pocos equipos que podían ver el valor de tener un jugador invisible, pero todos fueron rechazados una vez que estuvo segura de su aceptación en la UA.

—Bueno, la pérdida del mundo deportivo es nuestra ganancia –ofrece Kaminari, y Ojiro sonríe, solo ara mirar por la ventana y señalar con una mano hacia la calle, afuera del restaurante de sushi.

—Entonces, ¿Que fue todo eso? Parecías frustrado.

Hideki suspira y mira por la ventana con expresión casi melancólica.

— ¿Recuerdas que en la secundaria había un chico que tenía algún tipo de quirk de súper exactitud? ¿Y todos trataron de meterlo en los equipos de beisbol o tiro con arco, pero en lugar de eso se aferró al club de ajedrez?

Ojiro frunce el ceño.

—Sí. Todo el mundo pensó que estaba loco, estaba hecho prácticamente para los deportes, pero no estaba interesado.

Hideki se ríe.

—Bueno, mi clase en Seirin tiene la secuela. Sawada Tsunayoshi, que tiene uno de los quirks más geniales que he visto en mi vida, pero su objetivo en la vida es pasar la escuela sin siquiera usarlo.

—Bueno, ¿No es eso respetado? –Toru pregunta. —Después de todo, el público no está destinado a usar sus quirks tan casualmente.

— ¡Pero ni siquiera lo usa en clases de gimnasia que aprueban los quirks a menos que el maestro le ordene hacerlo! –se queja Hideki. — ¡Ni siquiera sabíamos que podía hacer todo lo que podía hacer hasta que Ottowa-sensei le ordenó que no se contuviera la semana pasada!

—Wow –Kaminari se ríe. — ¿Quién no se arriesga a usar su quirk? quiero decir, la mitad del punto de ir a una escuela de deportes es lo flexibles que pueden ser las reglas sin-quirk.

— ¿Tal vez está avergonzado por eso? –ofrece Toru. — ¿O no puede controlarlo muy bien?

— ¿Estás bromeando? –Hideki resopla. — ¡Si algo, debería estar en la escuela con _ustedes_! Su quirks es muy poderoso, y definitivamente sabe cómo usarlo. Nuestro profesor de gimnasia casi se arranca el cabello cuando se dio cuenta de que él no tenía intención de unirse a los quipos de quirk.

Se desploma en su asiento.

—El tipo con el que estaba hablando, ese es Yamamoto Takeshi. Está en el quipo sin quirk, pero honestamente, juega en el equipo de quirks para emparejar números en la práctica porque es _así_ de bueno, y es uno de los mejores amigos de Tsuna. Pensé que tal vez podría hablar con él para que convenciera a Tsuna, pero no llegué a ningún lado.

— ¿Es su quirk realmente útil? –pregunta Ojiro, y Hideki lanza su cabeza entre sus manos.

—Bueno, hasta hace poco no nos dimos cuenta de que no estaba usando todo el asunto. Tiene un nombre extraño y nadie estaba realmente seguro de lo que hacía—par ser sincero, pensé que era una especie de intuición muy precisa, él es muy bueno para predecir los movimientos de las personas. Al principio, los maestros pensaron que sería bueno como gerente o estratega o algo así, pero entonces Ottawa-sensei tuvo en sus manos el registro de quirks de todos y nos permitió tener un juego sin restricciones por diversión, ¡Y resulta que puede volar!

Las mandíbulas de todos cayeron.

— ¿Volar? –Kaminari chilla.

—Es un quirk bastante raro –dice Ojiro, con los ojos bien abiertos. — ¿Está afectado por la gravedad o—?

Hideki sacude la cabeza.

—No sé cómo explicarlo, pero él estaba realmente lejos en el campo, y Touga—que tiene este quirk de viento—envió la pelota volando hasta el cielo. Todo el mundo estaba seguro de que iba a ser un jonrón, y lo siguiente que sabíamos es que Tsuna tiene este… fuego que brilla en su cabeza y sus manos, ¡Y disparado en el aire! Atrapa la pelota veinte metros arriba, ¡Y _continuo haciéndolo_! El otro equipo no pudo conseguir un solo hit que él no atrapó.

—Oh, entonces no es un quirk de vuelo sino uno de fuego –ofrece Toru, golpeando el puño contra su otra mano en comprensión. — ¿Uso la propulsión de las llamas?

—Eso es lo que pensamos, pero escucha. ¿Su guante y la pelota? Ni siquiera estaban _chamuscados_. ¿Después de atraparla? Usó el mismo truco de propulsión para enviarlo volando hacia Yamamoto a una velocidad, que no me preguntes cómo, la pudo atrapar. La pelota ni siquiera estaba **caliente**. Sea lo que sea, parece fuego, pero no lo es.

Los ojos de Ojiro se ensanchan en comprensión.

—Lo que significa que no está limitado por las reglas de quirks elementales.

Toru está empezando a entender por qué Hideki está tan afectado. Los quirks elementales son algunos de los más peligrosos—solo viendo lo que Todoroki puede hacer con su hielo con un poco de esfuerzo, o Kaminari, con su cerebro frito aparte—y, como tales, cómo y cuándo se pueden usar en los deportes está altamente controlado y regulado. Tanto que rara vez vale la pena jugar. Si el quirk de Sawada solo _parece_ fuego…

— ¡Exactamente! –responde Hideki. — ¿Y una vez que sumas eso con la intuición? ¡Podría ser imparable en el campo! ¡Es una locura de multi-quirk! puede averiguar lo que la gente v hacer antes de que lo hagan. Puede bolar, _y_ puede lanzar con una velocidad y una longitud insanas. Cuando lo usa, es literalmente **imposible** marcar contra él, porque sabe a dónde vas a apuntar. Lanza más rápido de lo que la mayoría de la gente puede seguir, y no hay altura y distancia que no pueda alcanzar. Es el tipo de quirk que _sueñas_ cuando eres niño. Sinceramente, no sé por qué no probó para los exámenes de héroe.

—Espera, tiene un quirk como ese, ¿Y ni siquiera _solicitó_ un Curso de Héroe? –pregunta Ojiro, y Hideki niega.

—Casi parecía _confundido_ cundo la gente le preguntaba. Como si él no se supusiera fuera increíble o algo. Aunque todos sus amigos son así. Todos tienen estos quirks poderosos, pero es como si nunca antes hubieran considerado usarlos. Demonios, Yamamoto podría haber aplicado para el equipo de quirks—su quirk puede ralentizar a las personas o algo así—pero ni siquiera lo considero. Chrome tiene algún tipo de quirk de _construcción_, pero es tan ajena como Tsuna cuando le pregunta por el curso de Héroes.

Kaminari silba.

—Luego está Gokudera, una especie de genio delincuente que juro está en medio de su historia de origen villano –dice Hideki con un estremecimiento. —De verdad, él da más miedo que su quirk, y su quirk es jodida _desintegración_. Al menos Kyoko es dulce; en realidad no tiene quirk, pero **nadie** se mete con ella sin enfrentar la ira de ese grupo. Creo que todos son amigos de su hermano mayor o algo así, probablemente prometieron cuidar de ella.

Sus mejillas se tiñen de rosa y sus ojos miran hacia otro lado.

—Para ser honesto, creo que ella no tiene quirk porque si tuviera uno; conquistaría el mundo. La mitad de la escuela está enamorada de ella. Es realmente linda.

Ojiro ahoga una carcajada y Kaminari se ríe mientras Toru pone los ojos en blanco, todos se recargan en su asiento mientras la frustración desaparece por la diversión.

* * *

—Me gusta tu amigo, Ojiro, tenemos que ver un o dos juegos si tenemos la oportunidad.

Ojiro sonríe, despidiéndose con un gesto mientras Hideki desaparece por la calle.

—Gracias, Toru. Tal vez podamos convencer al resto de la clase para que venga también. A Hideki probablemente le encantaría.

—Tal vez para entonces y habrá hablado con ese extraño compañero suyo para que juegue en el equipo –agrega Kaminari, apartándose de la pared en la que había estado apoyado. —Aunque es un poco loco. ¿Quién tiene un quirk como ese y no va a una escuela de héroes?

Ojiro frunce el ceño mientras comienzan a caminar.

—Siendo sincero, esa no es la parte más loca.

Toru lo mira.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Ojiro se encoge de hombros.

—La pregunta que me gustaría hacer es, ¿Cómo alguien desarrolla un quirk como ese y no se ve presionado por la sociedad para al menos _intentar_ el examen?

Kaminari se quedó quiero, y ladeó la cabeza.

—…Huh. Eso es un buen punto. En el momento en que apareció mi quirk, todos los adultos y maestros que me vieron me dijeron que intentara el curso de héroes. Consejeros de quirk estaban poniendo mi nombre en las listas de espera.

Toru asiente.

—Tienes razón. Incluso tuvimos reclutadores buscando recomendaciones. Se habrían vuelto locos por un quirk como ese en el jardín de infantes.

Ojiro se encoge de hombros.

Probablemente hay una explicación simple. Como si él es de una ciudad pequeña o tuviera influencia familiar. Pero parece extraño.

—Eh, es un mundo extraño –ofrece Kaminari. —Si alguna vez lo vemos en persona, puedes preguntarle. Pero no me preocuparía por eso— ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que alguna vez nos lo encontremos?

El chico de la cola se ríe.

—Buen punto. Solo estoy pensando demasiado las cosas. ¿Carrera hasta la estación?

—Oh, ¡Estoy dentro!

Toru chilla cuando los dos la pasan corriendo, accidentalmente chocando contra un chico de cabello castaño a un lado.

— ¡Hiiieee!

—Oh por— ¡Lo siento! ¡Espérenme!

Ella los persigue, dejando de tras al adolescente. Para cuando han llegado a la estación, él—y su conversación anterior—han dejado sus mentes por completo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Admito abiertamente que estoy agregando mi propio worldbuilding aquí. No he leído suficiente de BNHA para saber si esto es una adición razonable o si realmente existe, pero francamente, lo primero que pensé cuando leí que necesitaban una licencia para usar sus quirks era 'NO hay ninguna manera en que las ligas deportivas no impugnen eso'.

En serio, mucho antes de que alguien e preocupe por los héroes, les aseguro que las ligas deportivas defendían su derecho a usar personas con múltiples extremidades, estirare o saltar en deportes. Y dado que el festival escolar de la UA es aparentemente más popular que los Juegos Olímpicos en este mundo, está claro que a la gente le gusta ver gente usando quirks. Como cualquier persona que haya visto ALGUNA VEZ anime de deporte, lo admitirá. Las licencias deportivas son una cosa en el mundo de BNHA, y si no lo son, deberían serlo.


	4. Midnight

Nunca se diga que a Nemuri Kayama no le encantaba hacer una entrada

En el momento en que ella puso un pie en Takesushi, casi todas las cabezas voltearon dos veces, y ella disfruto la atención. Es cierto que probablemente era porque ella estaba medio cargando, medio estrangulando a un Shouta vendado en ese momento, pero hey, lo que sea que funcione.

Detrás de ella, Hizashi se deslizó pasando al dúo, dándole un saludo a la recibidora. La chica apenas parpadeó, igualando la sonrisa de Hizashi con alegría.

―Buenas tardes, Yamada. ¿Mesa para tres?

Ella hace un gesto hacia el restaurante, y Hizashi, de manera bastante burlona, hace un gesto para que los otros dos avancen, y Nemuri mira a su cautivo momificado.

―Está bien, estamos aquí, puedes soltarme –murmura Shouta. ―Difícilmente voy a saltar por una ventana.

Hizashi sonríe y palmea a su amigo en la cabeza.

―Contigo, Shouta, ese es un resultado perfectamente creíble.

Por lo poco que puede ver de su rostro, están bastante seguros de que le hombre está frunciendo el ceño y sus ojos van hacia la puerta. Nemuri lo sacude ligeramente.

―Ni siquiera lo intentes, Shouta –advierte. ―No hemos tenido una noche fuera en meses, y quiero sushi.

― ¿Cómo te convenció de esto? –Shouta murmura, y Nemuri sonríe.

―Fácil. Hizashi prometió pagar las bebidas.

Shouta pone los ojos en blanco, pero detiene la mayor parte de su lucha ahora que está en el edificio. Para ser justos, la mayoría de sus argumentos habían sido superficiales, a Nemuri se le había dado bien decir cuando el héroe clandestino realmente no tiene ganas de compañía y cuando es por costumbre. Su mayor problema con venir a Takesushi había sido su proximidad con UA―él considera que es una mala forma que lo sorprendan bebiendo en cualquier lugar que sus estudiantes puedan ver. Especialmente cuando todavía te estar recuperando visiblemente de un casi mortal ataque de villanos.

Pero Hizashi lo había estado acosando para que vinieran aquí por semanas, y Nemuri, siempre feliz de socializar, especialmente con el dinero de otra persona, no había tomado mucho para convencer como respaldo. Honestamente, también es un poco de castigo para Shouta después del incidente de la USJ―el estúpido adicto al trabajo les provocó ataques cardiacos cuando desapareció del hospital para dar clase de todas las cosas.

Y si él está lo suficientemente bien como para enseñar, está lo suficientemente bien como para salir a comer a un restaurante.

Se acomodaron en una mesa en la esquina, cuyo resultado es que Shouta finalmente pierda algo de tensión en sus hombros. Con una pared en la espalda y aliados en ambos lados, el hombre herido podría tener una noche decente―en verdad, Nemuri no sabe cómo el héroe clandestino no ha caído muerto por el puto estrés de la vida todavía.

Mentalmente se pregunta si Aizawa siquiera recuerda cómo relajarse cuando un joven adolescente con un lio de cabello castaño llega a su mesa.

―Yamada –saluda con una sonrisa. ― ¡Buenas tardes! ¿Tuvo un buen día?

Hizashi le sonríe al adolescente.

―Yo, Tsuna. ¿Te han ascendido al frente de la casa hoy?

'Tsuna' se sonroja.

―Ah, Gokudera ha estado un poco… frustrado hoy. Tsuyoshi me pidió que cambiara. ¿Quiere su habitual?

Hizashi niega y hace un gesto hacia sus dos compañeros.

―Estamos celebrando el estatus de mi migo de 'vida-o-muerte' a 'estable' –dice, clavando un codo en el costado de Shouta solo un poco más feroz de lo que probablemente debería. ―Lo que recomendé Yamamoto―vamos con _omakase_[1].

Su joven mesero sonríe y siente, antes de que sus ojos miraran a Aizawa y frunciera el ceño, observando el cuerpo momificado.

―Lo siento… ¿Lo he visto antes?

―Él tiene una de esas caras –dice Hizashi, con una sonrisa que amenaza romper su rostro en dos. Comprensible teniendo en cuenta que la mayor parte de la cara de Aizawa está oculta por una gasa médica. El adolescente parece confundido, pero sacude la cabeza, claramente eligiendo no presionar.

Cuando se va, Nemuri se inclina sobre la mesa con una sonrisa.

―Está bien Sr. 'Usual' –dice ella. ― ¿Quién es quién? Preséntanos a tu nueva familia.

Hizashi pone los ojos en blanco.

―Hah hah.

Sin embargo, se inclina rápidamente y señala con la cabeza hacia la cocina.

―Bueno, probablemente Fuuta está arriba, es demasiado joven para ayudar, pero Yamamoto y su hijo, Takeshi, están en la cocina con su impulsivo residente –dice. ―Ese es el único con el que Shouta tuvo problemas.

Desde su asiento, Nemuri no puede ver realmente en la cocina, aparte de la extraña mata de cabeza, pero asiente de todos modos.

― ¿El impulsivo suele ser un mesero? Interesante elección.

―Es un _encanto_ –sonríe Hizashi. ―En serio, deberías verlo cada vez Tsuna está en su proximidad inmediata, su personalidad hace un giro de 180 completo. Es _gracioso_. De la forma en que Tsuyoshi lo entiende, creo que Tsuna salvó su vida o algo así y fue en plan samurái por eso.

Luego señala a las chicas cerca de la entrada.

―Chrome está generalmente en el mostrador de comida para llevar. ¿Aparentemente ella estuvo tutelada brevemente por alguien con una cabeza de figura? Ella es más feliz allí de todos modos, y Kyoko es nuestra encantadora recibidora, elegida para el papel porque literalmente no hay nada que la sorprenda, aunque a veces trabaja como mesera cuando si hermano no está cerca… ¡Ah!

Señala un dedo hacia un adolescente que sale de la cocina con platos, yendo hacia las mesas que están cerca en el restaurante.

―Ese es su hermano, Ryohei. Él es el mayor y probablemente hace la mayoría de los turnos ya que se graduó. Quiere ser boxeador y, por lo que me dice Yamamoto, podría hacer su debut el próximo año. Para ser sincero, me recuerda a…

― ¡Yagi!

Los dos hombres la miraron confundidos.

—Bueno, no. Iba a decir el pelirrojo en la clase de Shouta, aunque ahora que lo mencionas—

Se corta cuando se da cuenta de que Nemuri no está hablando con él, sino que mira hacia el otro lado del restaurante, medio levantándose de su asiento y saludo a un hombre alto y rubio que está parado en la fila para pedir. Al sonido de su nombre, el héroe más viejo gira la cabeza, antes de sonreír y hacer un breve saludo en su dirección.

Sin embargo, eso no es suficiente para Nemuri, quien rápidamente cambia su saludo a un gesto de 'ven aquí', sin importarle el '_¿De verdad, Nemuri?_' de Hizashi. Ella tiene una forma, demándenla.

El hombre parece un poco nervioso, pero se acerca de todos modos.

—Buenas tardes –saluda. —Los escuche hablar sobre salir, pero no me di cuenta de que estarían aquí.

Nemuri sacude un pulgar en dirección de Hizashi.

—Bueno, este tonto ha estado hablando maravillas de este lugar durante semanas, y nunca me ha decepcionado en la comida para llevar. Pensé que celebraríamos el espectáculo cercano a la muerte de Shouta con la experiencia completa.

—Eso no fue un espectáculo –murmura Shouta, y sus compañeros de cena se ríen. Nemuri sabe que han logrado romper el hielo cuando ve la mueca de Yagi en una sonrisa de culpa.

Hizashi sonríe y se inclina sobre la mesa.

— ¿Quieres unirte a nosotros?

—Oh no, no me gustaría interrumpir— –comienza el hombre, pero Nemuri interrumpa.

—No seas tonto, cuantos más mejor, ¿Verdad? Siéntate, siéntate. ¿A menos que tengas un lugar donde estás?

El hombre duda por un breve momento, antes de que sus hombros se relajen y una sonrisa tímida aparezca en su rostro.

—Bueno, admito que no tengo planes –dice, antes de fruncir el ceño hacia Aizawa. —Pero, mi chico, ¿Estás seguro de que te has recuperado lo suficiente como para—?

—Sí –Hizashi y Nemuri sueltan, mientras que Aizawa da un pequeño suspiro de diversión.

—Te escapaste del hospital _una vez_…

En ese momento, Tsuna aparece con sus pedidos de bebidas, y le da a Yagi una reacción tardía.

—Ah, buenas tardes señor –tartamudea. — ¿Se unirá a esta mesa?

—Ordenamos omakase –ofrece Hizashi.

Yagi, sin embargo, sacude la cabeza.

—Oh no, yo ordene para llevar. Si pudieras pedirle a la joven Chrome que lo envíe aquí. Tengo algunas… restricciones médicas, así que me temo que debo ser más particular con mis opciones.

Tsuna asiente, aunque parece que está mirando a Yagi con cierta preocupación. El héroe más viejo solo pide agua para beber, y el chico se va.

—Podríamos haberle hecho saber a Yamamoto tus restricciones médicas para tu pedido –agrega Hizashi una vez que el chico se va, pero Yagi solo hace un gesto para quitarle importancia.

—Aprecio la idea, pero no hay razón para que tengan que contenerse por mi culpa. Hay más que suficientes opciones aquí para que yo disfrute.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo estas tomando ser maestro? –pregunta Nemuri, sirviéndose un caso. Ella tiene una cuenta que llenar, y una marca personal que vencer. —Ha sido una curva de aprendizaje aguda, especialmente con todo el caos.

Yagi da una risa triste.

—Sí, debo admitir que no estaba tan preparado como espera. Y ha sido más difícil de lo esperado trabajar alrededor de mi límite de tiempo.

Entonces, ve a Aizawa con una mirada de disculpa. Aizawa evita la expresión agarrando incómodamente su vaso y mirando por ventana.

―Oh, mira, la comida está en camino –dijo Hizashi, mirando hacia la concina. ―Seguido de un perfecto cambio de tema.

Tanto Tsuna como el adulto Yamamoto se dirigen hacia la mesa, cada uno llevando bandejas. Tsuna se ve demasiado nervioso cuando coloca los platos, y Nemuri sonrió cuando ve uno de sus favoritos personales en el primer plato. Yamamoto entonces avanza para dejar los suyos.

―Buenas, Yamada. Supongo que este es el amigo del que me hablaste.

Hizashi sonríe y hace un gesto hacia Aizawa, que pone los ojos en blanco pero, por lo demás, mira al hombre con cortesía.

―Yup. Este es Aizawa Shouta, mi mejor amigo desde la preparatoria –dice. ―Por favor, disculpa los vendajes, no tiene ningún concepto de autocontrol.

―No necesito eso de ti –murmura Aizawa, luego de mirar hacia Yamamoto y saludarlo con un asentimiento.

―Gracias por aguantar a este idiota –dice. ― ¿Cómo te has acomodado en Musutafu?

Yamamoto sonríe.

―Ha sido un ajuste, pero hasta ahora ha sido mayormente positivo.

Entonces mira a Yagi y comienza a colocar sus platos.

―Estos son de tu comida para llevar. Junto con algunos platos de la orden de Hizashi que deberían estar bien para ti.

Los ojos de Yagi se ensanchan mientras se percata del aumento, y tanto como Hizashi como Nemuri sonríen.

―Déjame saber si son adecuados –dice Yamamoto, retrocediendo. ―Dadas las circunstancias, puedo reemplazar o sustituir si es necesario.

―No, esto es… perfecto –responde Toshinori, medio frunciendo el ceño con sospecha. ―Sé que ordené algo de esto para llevar, pero, ¿Cómo sabías que el resto estaría bien?

―Chrome –admite Yamamoto, mirando a la chica que trabajaba en el mostrador de comida para llevar. ―Ella te ha visto venir unas cuantas veces y vio un patrón.

Toshinori sonríe.

―Bueno, dale mi agradecimiento. Y te agradezco también.

Yamamoto sonríe.

―No sería un gran chef si no pudiera trabajar con las restricciones de salud. Por favor, disfrútalo.

El hombre se dirige a la cocina, mientras Tsuna sonríe y les da una pequeña reverencia.

― ¡Déjenme saber si hay algo que puedo hacer por ustedes!

Mientras camina hacia otra mesa, Nemuri sacude la cabeza.

―Bueno, tengo una nueva apuesta para el grupo de la sala de profesores –dice con una sonrisa. ―Cuánto tiempo Yamamoto Tsuyoshi permanece en el mercado. ¿Hasta qué punto permanece disponible?

―El todo viudo-con-siete-niños _podría_ tener algo que ver, Nemuri –advierte Hizashi, con los ojos entrecerrados. ―No empieces a entrometerte, no estoy siendo excluido del mejor sushi de la ciudad porque quieres entretenimiento en vivo.

—Oh, no me digas que no tienes curiosidad –se ríe Nemuri. —Él es un cocinero, un hombre de familia, no está nada mal para los ojos, y aparentemente es un observador excepcional. Conozco al menos tres mujeres y dos hombres que lo encerrarían en un parpadeo.

Ella chasquea los dedos con una sonrisa antes de agarrar sus palillos y comer. Hizashi frunce el ceño, pero Shouta le da un codazo, y él lo deja ir, acercando su plato para agarrar el sushi.

Normalmente, Nemuri habría considerado bromear un poco más, pero honestamente, la comida merecía toda su atención. El sushi nunca ha sido su favorito, pero el trabajo de Tsuyoshi la está haciendo reconsiderar seriamente su postura.

A juzgar por la media sonrisa en la cara de Shouta, ella no es la única. Yagi también está haciendo ruidos muy agradables a su lado.

—Mejor que algo para llevar, ¿Huh? –pregunta Nemuri, y Yagi asiente.

—Se está volviendo difícil encontrar comida que pueda digerir, que todavía tenga variedad de sabores –admite. —Este es un regalo de bienvenida.

Hizashi sonríe, y golpea el hombro de Aizawa.

—Esos son dos pulgares arriba, ¿Qué hay de ti, Shouta? ¿Te alegra que te haya arrastrado aquí?

—Ya me has alimentado a la fuerza con sushi más de una vez, Hizashi –dice, mirando por encima. —Ya sabías que me gustaba.

—Bueno, sí –admite Hizashi. —Pero la comida es solo la mitad. ¿Qué pasa con el ambiente? ¿El personal? ¿Yamamoto mismo?

Aizawa bufa.

—A fin de cuentas, el restaurante es aceptable.

Hizashi solo levanta las manos.

— ¿Sabes qué? Lo tomo. Solo come tu sushi.

* * *

Durante la siguiente hora, Tsuna les trae varios platos más y mucho más alcohol, por lo que al final de la comida, Nemuri está un poco roja y muy agradecida de que no esté trabajando mañana. Hizashi se está riendo un poco, y ella obtiene un placer inmenso placer al recordar que él lo **esta**. A juzgar por la forma en que Aizawa está sacudiendo la cabeza y Yagi está haciendo una mueca, ellos también lo saben.

—Hizashi, por el bien de tus células cerebrales restantes y el dolor de cabeza que tendrás mañana, te estoy deteniendo –advierte Aizawa. —Nemuri, esto va para ti también.

—Awww –se queja. —Pero Hizashi lo prometió.

—Y una vez te prometí cuando éramos graduados novatos, que ni Hizashi ni yo permitiríamos que emborracharas tanto que no podrías llegar a casa por tus medios.

La mujer frunce el ceño.

—Era una chica ingenua en aquel entonces. Puedo manejar mi licor.

Hizashi se ríe.

—Eso sería más creíble si no estuvieras comiendo con los dos tipos que pasaron la mayor parte de sus veinte años manteniendo tu cabello fuera del inodoro en el que vomitabas.

—Hey –Nemuri chilla y lo señala acusadoramente. — ¡Lo hice por ti también, Sr. Cacatúa!

Yagi mira la pelea con desconcierto, mientras que Aizawa elige desconectarse y mira la gente en el restaurante. El joven Tsuna ha estado dando vueltas con aire nervioso de alguien nuevo en su trabajo, mientras que el mayor Ryohei ha ocultado su experiencia con espectacular entusiasmo. Gokudera maldijo más de una vez durante la tarde, aunque estuvo en silencio por un rato, probablemente en el deber de lavar platos con Chrome—quien se retiró del mostrador de para llevar cuando se cerró—mientras que ambos Yamamoto han estado ocultos la mayor parte de la noche, solo aparecen cuando haya una orden significativamente grande o cuando Yamamoto está saludando a un cliente habitual. Kyoko todavía estaba en la parte delantera, aunque ha estado limpiando las mesas mientras el restaurante se pone más tranquilo, y como tal tiene que volver corriendo al frente cuando se abre la puerta.

— ¡Buenas noches! –escucha su saludo. —Bienvenidos a… oh no…

El apenas la oye, pero los cuatro hombres que entran al edificio la hacen retroceder, y sus hombros se tensan.

—Hizashi –Shouta espetó, cortando a sus amigos peleando. —Problemas.

Hace una seña con la cabeza hacia la puerta, mientras Nemuri, Hizashi y Yagi echaron un vistazo. Cuatro hombres habían entrado, saltando a la chica y dirigiéndose directamente hacia el chef en la cocina. Antes de que pudieran llegar al mostrador, el peliplateado Gokudera salió de la cocina y se interpuso en su camino con una mirada fulminante.

— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que patear sus traseros antes de que entiendan?

—Corta la actitud niño –dijo el primer hombre, alto e imponente. — ¿Crees que solo vamos quedarnos parados y te dejaremos sacarnos del negocio?

— ¿No es ese Misaki Gaoh? –susurra Nemuri. — ¿El dueño del Sushero?

Shouta asiente.

—Y si no me equivoco, el caballero de atrás es Ren Suguromo, él es el dueño del Sushi-No-Go.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? –pregunta Yamada. —No has puesto un pie en un restaurante que no haga entregas si no es a la fuerza.

El hombre frunce el ceño.

—Cuando estuve investigando, los niños mencionaron tener problemas con los restaurantes de sushi locales. Me propuse echarle un vistazo. Los dos han estado causando problemas en este lugar con quejas regulares a la policía local, pero nada se queda. Todo lo que está haciendo Yamamoto es legítimo.

Al parecer, se habían cansado de ir por los canales oficiales y, a juzgar por lo que Gokudera estaba haciendo, sus quejas se habían vuelto físicas.

—Si estas tan molesto por esto, ¿Qué tal si dejas de lloriquear y arreglas tu sitio? –Gokudera gruñe, frotándose los puños—Nemuri hace una mueca cuando nota que ya están magullados, no es de extrañar que fuera relegado a la parte de atrás esta noche.

— ¡Alguien aquí está haciendo un mal uso de su quirk! –espetó Gaoh.

Gokudera pone los ojos en blanco.

—Por última vez, idiotas sin cerebro, nadie en este restaurante está usando un quirk.

Gaoh solo lo iguala con un ceño fruncido, pero Suguromo lo empuja a un lado.

—Sushi-No-Go ha sido un ícono de este distrito por más de una década. Su pequeña tienda emergente apenas lleva aquí 3 meses, pero ya ha seducido a la mitad de nuestros clientes. Nadie hace eso sin ayuda.

―Tal vez deberías pasar menos tiempo quejándote con nosotros y más tiempo trabajando en sus habilidades –susurra Gokudera. ―No es tu culpa que Yamamoto sea mejor que tú.

― ¡No es un éxito si es ilegal!

Eso hace que Gokudera se eche a reír, y de repente, el esponjoso camarero castaño está frente a él.

―Por favor, no queremos ningún problema –insiste Tsuna. ―Todo lo que hemos hecho es abrir un restáurate de sushi. Nadie usó fla―quirks para ayudar, solo somos populares. ¡Eso no es un crimen!

―Eso no significa que no sean criminales –dice Gaoh, y uno de los hombres más pesados que los flanquean sonríe.

―Un hombre que conoce su cómo utilizar una espada, con un grupo, literalmente, de adolescentes, tres de los cuales se dirigen directamente a la violencia y la otra tiene un ojo perdido. Todos ustedes están huyendo de algo, pequeños mocosos.

Tsuna se estremece, y Gokudera se eriza como un gato mojado.

―No te atrevas a faltarle al respeto al De―

― ¡Nuestro pasado no es de su incumbencia! -Tsuna grita, y todos retroceden sorprendidos. Él es una pequeña cosa que Nemuri no creía capaz de hacer algo así. Hizashi abiertamente está boquiabierto.

―Lo que creas que hayamos hecho, no tiene nada que ver con este restaurante. No puedes quejarte de perder cliente solo porque tienes competencia. Se nos permite estar aquí. Nos hemos _ganado_ el derecho de estar aquí.

―Oh, mierda –murmura Hizashi. ―Eso no va a ayudar.

Por un momento, Nemuri piensa que está hablando sobre el arrebato, lo cual no tiene sentido―pero entonces se da cuenta de que los ojos de Tsuna han cambiado. El marrón se ha fundido en un naranja vibrante, muy probablemente tipo de efecto de quirk.

Los ojos de Suguromo y Gaoh se ensancharon.

― ¡Cómo te atreves! –grita Suguromo, retrocediendo. ―Lo estás usando ahora mismo.

El último hombre, que ha estado callado hasta ahora, se desliza hacia delante y se lanza hacia Tsuna, que emite un chillido agudo y cae en Gokudera, quien busca algo en su bolsillo trasero. Sin embargo, antes de que alcance lo que sea que buscaban, algo se estrella en la cocina, y todos se congelan cundo Yamamoto Tsuyoshi sale corriendo, con su hijo detrás de él. El menor va inmediatamente al lado de Tsuna y Gokudera, mientras que Tsuyoshi solo tiene ojos para los hombres.

―Déjenme hacer esto perfectamente claro –advierte. ―Nadie está haciendo algo ilegal en este restaurante. Pero toquen a cualquiera de mis niños y eso va a cambiar _muy_ rápidamente.

Hizashi de repente se da cuenta de que el chef todavía lleva un cuchillo en la otra mano y se pone de pie rápidamente.

―Vale, por más divertido que sea, creo que es hora de que entremos. Yagi, por favor, siéntate. Shouta, dame tu bufanda.

Aizawa, que ya se encontraba casi fuera de su asiento, lo mira con furia mientras Yagi se ve indeciso. Pero ya ha pasado su límite, y todos los saben, y Shouta realmente no deberá estar haciendo ningún trabajo adicional si puede evitarlo.

Nemuri sonríe y comienza a desabotonarse la parte superior de su ropa.

―Ooh, cena y espectáculo, sabes cómo tratar a una chica.

Ella se desliza fuera de su asiento. El segundo 'guardaespaldas' está tratando de flanquear al chef, pero Nemuri lo alcanza primero, y su quirk inmediatamente lo tira en el suelo. El otro se encuentra a sí mismo recibiendo un tirón hacia atrás, envuelto en la cinta de captura en manos de Hizashi.

―Ahora, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? –Nemuri se ríe, caminando hacia el grupo.

Su respaldo despareció, ambos dueños de los restaurantes palidecen y retroceden, mientras que Yamamoto mira a Hizashi―quien se sonroja un poco por la mirada―y Nemuri rodea a los instigadores.

― ¿Intentan intencionalmente causar un incidente en este buen establecimiento para cerrarlo? –pregunta. ―Porque eso no está permitido.

― ¿…Midnight? –Gaoh jadea, moviendo la cabeza. ― ¿Pero quién es?

― ¡YO! –ofrece Hizashi. ―No tengo mi interlocutor, así que, por el bien de los tímpanos de todos, mantengamos esto civil, ¿Vale?

― ¿Qué carajo? –murmura Gokudera, todavía oculto por Yamamoto.

― ¿Por qué está comiendo aquí? –Suguromo pregunta débilmente.

― ¿…Porque teníamos hambre y necesitábamos comer como las personas normales? –responde Hizashi.

― ¿Pero por qué estaban comiendo _aquí_?

Hizashi pone los ojos en blanco.

―Señorita Midnight –Gaoh suplica. ―Sushero siempre ha ofrecido su menú completo a los héroes oficiales de forma gratuita. ¿Por qué desperdiciaría su dinero duramente ganado aquí?

―Y Sushi-No-Go ha estado en esta área desde que la UA se fundó por primera vez –agregó Suguromo. ―Su reputación es impecable.

Nemuri rueda los ojos.

―Por favor, ese lugar está tan congestionado que incluso Endeavour pondría un pie en él. Y Sushero solo ofrece una comida gratis si vienes disfrazado y permites que los clientes se acerquen a ti, lo que francamente es lo único que quiero cuando estoy fuera de servicio. Puedo comer donde quiera.

Eso parece quebrar algo en ambos hombres, ya que solo miran con ojos apagados.

―Ahora, ¿Qué tal si ustedes dos desaparecen mientras procesamos a sus hombres?

―No hay necesidad de eso –Yamamoto dice. ―Mientras que se vayan y no vuelvan, no presentaré cargos. Esta vez.

Nemuri y Hizashi sonríen.

―No es una mala oferta –finaliza Nemuri, observando a su víctima gemir y esforzarse para aponerse de pie. ―Tómenlo o déjenlo.

Los hombres se miran, y se marchan. Sin embargo, Nemuri niega con la cabeza como si intentara aclarar la sensación de mareo, entonces alguien se mueve hacia Tsuna de nuevo.

Nemuri frunce el ceño y da un paso adelante, pero antes de que ella pueda tratar con él de forma más permanente, la cinta de captura vuela y envía al hombre a volar de nuevo al piso. Hizashi inmediatamente se gira al captor.

― ¡Shouta!

Aizawa se encoge de hombros, todavía sentado en la mesa.

― ¿Qué? Llevo repuestos, y apenas me moví.

Después de la emoción, la mayoría de los clientes decidieron irse, pero los héroes se quedan atrás y observan cómo Hizashi trata de disculparse mientras Yamamoto entrega la cuenta―los chicos en l cocina limpian mientras que Kyoko y Chrome barren el frente.

―Lo siento, no te dije que era Present Mic –ofrece Hizashi, frotándose la parte posterior de la cabeza. Tsuyoshi se encoge de hombros.

―Ya lo sabía.

―Es solo que empezamos con el pie equivocado y―espera― –Hizashi titubea. ― ¿Tú _sabías_?

―Tsuna lo descubrió la tercera vez que entraste –admite Yamamoto. ―E incluso si no lo hubiera hecho, yo lo habría adivinado después de que comenzaras a venir con ese desastre de cola de cabello durante el día.

El héroe de la voz se ruboriza de vergüenza, y Nemuri reprimir una risita.

―Él tiene un punto. Eso no fue un gran disfraz.

Shouta también sonríe abiertamente, y Hizashi probablemente está agradecido de que al menos hay evitado al burla de All Might. Yagi había decidido salir una vez que el caos se había calmado y dar su propio reporte sobre lo que había sucedido en la estación de policía local―en caso de que los hombres intentaran dar su propio giro a los acontecimientos. Probablemente era lo mejor, dado que tanto Nemuri como Hizashi están fuera de servicio y algo borrachos, y Aizawa parece que todavía debería estar en el hospital.

―No es como si importara –Yamamoto continúa. ―A pesar de lo que piensan esos idiotas, no somos criminales―

En la parte delantera, Kyoko sufre un ataque de tos corto que termina con un chirrido alto.

―Y no hemos hecho nada para justificar la intervención de un héroe –finaliza Yamamoto.

―Cualquier persona con ojos puede ver eso –se ríe Hizashi.

―Especialmente cuando están aquí todas semanas –Shouta murmura lo bajo.

―Bueno, es fue una noche informativa y entretenida –anunció Nemuri, saliendo por la puerta hacia la luz del atardecer. ―Cena, bebidas, conflicto, y finalmente a su crush de la comida, Hizashi.

―Oh, hah hah –se burla Hizashi, ajustándose las gafas y medio tropezando detrás de ella. Evita caer gracias a que Shouta lo jala en el último minuto.

Ella sonríe y se despide mientras se dirige a la calle. Por mucho que se quejara, Aizawa cumplió su promesa de mantenerla lo suficientemente sobria como para caminar a casa, y se asegurará de que Yamada también lo haga. Tendrán que volver a hacer esto alguna vez, aunque con suerte sin que aparezcan dueños de negocios enojados.

Lo más probable es que los competidores de Yamamoto sigan causando estragos, pero no hay duda en su mente de que lograran luchar contra ellos, incluso sin la ayuda de héroes bien alimentados.

Nemuri y puede decir por qué Takesushi es tan exitoso, y no es debido al mal uso de quirk. Francamente, es ridículo que los ojos restaurantes no lo hayan descubierto.

Sushero hace comercio por estar cerca de la escuela de superhéroes―es extremadamente caro y está muy comercializado. En su mayoría trae a familias con niños pequeños y cazadores de héroes. Y Sushi-No-Go se enorgullece de la tradición, pero no se ha mantenido al día. No hay un solo estudiante en la escuela que ponga un pie allí sin un padre, porque no serán bienvenidos y no hay creatividad. Es el tipo de lugar donde debes ir bien vestido―no es ideal para las personas que buscan algo después del trabajo.

Takesushi tiene buena comida, un precio razonable y sin algún tipo de marketing para disuadir a la gente. Pero también es amigable con la clientela más joven del vecindario―y que la mayoría del personal son jóvenes adolescentes. Es una configuración perfecta―la única parte sospechosa es cuán perfecto, pero cada historia de éxito comienza de esa manera, ciertamente no es evidencia de actividad ilegal.

Aunque… ese Tsuna activó su quirk, sea el que sea. No pudo ver lo que hizo―tal vez era solo un alteración física―pero duda que Gaoh y Suguromo lo dejen ir tan fácilmente.

Tal vez ella se presente mañana y le dé a Yamamoto un número de un abogado. Po si acaso.

* * *

[1] Omakase, es la palabra japonesa para decir algo como 'la elección del chef' o 'se lo dejo a él'. Esta palabra le da la autoridad al chef de preparar lo que él desee.


	5. All Might

_Un héroe con órganos faltantes se encuentra con una mafiosa con órganos faltantes en medio de un ataque villano._

_O_

_Chrome muestra cómo rompe reglas son los usuarios de la niebla cuando se aplican a cualquier universo fuera de KHR._

* * *

Sabe que es imposible, pero Yagi Toshinori jura que los villanos tienen un sexto sentido para cuando ha alcanzado su límite. Queda menos de un minuto, ya ha terminado con sus habituales patrullas, y esperaba poder salir a comprar comestibles y volver a casa sin calamidades, cuando una ventana al otro lado de la calle explota con fuerza.

Mil maldiciones espectaculares quieren salir de su boca, pero se las traga y frenéticamente busca un lugar donde pueda tirar sus bolsas y transformarse sin problema.

Mientras se sumerge en el callejón, suplica silenciosamente que solo sea un pequeño villano y no un grupo o un profesional que cause estragos. Realmente no necesita escuchar el sermón que recibirá por excederse **nuevamente**.

Desafortunadamente, parece que Recovery Girl tendrá una actuación repetida, porque hay tres villanos, y aunque no son profesionales, el quirk de sonido, el quirk de barrera y el quirk de telequinéticamente-controlar-el-cristal están claramente acostumbrados a trabajar juntos. Con suficiente tiempo, podría despacharlos. Sin embargo―

Los cincuenta y cinco segundos, se encuentra lanzando a un escaparate destrozado y siente que su forma comienza desmoronarse. A solo unos metros de distancia, hay una mes volcada, camisetas una vez en exhibición ahora dispersas en el suelo, y corre hacia ella. Se pierde de vista a tiempo para que su quirk ceda, y suspira mientras vuelve ser Toshinori Yagi.

El único consuelo es que el quirk de la barrera ha estado vigente, y estaba claro que el usuario no podrí ver a través de ella cuando estaba activada, por lo que los villanos no tenían idea de a dónde se había escapado All Might. Todo lo que podía hacer ahora era esconderse y esperar hasta que el apoyo al que había llamado llegara a la escena.

Ahí es cuando escucha un chirrido, y cuando levanta la vista, las maldiciones están de vuelta en su garganta.

Hay una chica acurrucada al lado de la pared, usando la mesa y la estructura como cubierta, el único ojo que no está cubierto por un parche está mirando al aparentemente desinflado All Might. Para empeorar las cosas… él la reconoce.

―Señorita Chrome –dice él, con voz ligera. Por lo que él sabe, ella ha estado tan ocupada escondiéndose de los ruidos que no había notado―

― ¿Y-Yagi? –ella tartamudea. ―Usted… cómo… ¿All Might?

Oh, Yamada **nunca** va a dejar que escuche el final de esto. Y eso es suponiendo que Aizawa, Recovery Girl o Nedzu no lo maten por dejar que otro civil descubra su―literalmente fatal―secreto.

―Lo que viste es clasificado, Señorita Chrome –advirtió. ―Se supone que la gente no debe saber de mi… condición.

Él puede ver la comprensión aparecer en sus ojos, y para su sombro y alivio, el pánico de ell se atenúa a una comprensión confiada.

—Un secreto entonces. Puedo hacer eso –dice ella, casi para sí misma más que para Yagi, pero él está agradecido de cualquier manera. — ¿Es porque está herido? ¿Sus órganos no están bien?

—Sí –admite Yagi, porque honestamente en este punto no puede hacer más daño. —Me sorprende que pudieras decirlo.

—Sé un poco sobre lesiones del abdomen –ella admite, mientras que su mano roza su costado. Yagi frunce el ceño, pero la mano se dirige directamente hacia una bolsa escondida detrás de ella, y ella sonríe, dejando a un lado cualquier pensamiento que él pudiera haber estado teniendo.

Desde afuera, hay otra explosión y el destrozo de un cristal, seguido de gritos y Yagi prieta los dientes. Él odia esto. Los villanos están literalmente _allí_ y él no puede hacer _nada_—

— ¿No debería regresar? –dice Chrome, expresando sus pensamientos y obligándolo a volver a la realidad. — ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que esperar para poder transfórmase de nuevo?

El corazón de Yagi se hunde. La joven todavía piensa que All Might va a salvar el día.

—Me temo que no podré ayudar más –responde, y el ojo de Chrome se ensancha. —Gracias a las lesiones de mi cuerpo, solo puedo mantener esa forma durante algunas horas todos los días. A partir de ahora, mi límite de tiempo ha terminado. No podré convertirme en All Might de nuevo hasta mañana.

Chrome mira hacia la calle, y Yagi le ofrece la mejor sonrisa que puede.

—No te preocupes. Otros héroes estarán aquí pronto –consuela. —Si te quedas aquí, estarás bien.

Los gritos afuera se están apagando, pero están siendo remplazados por un débil llanto de aquellos que no han podido huir. Por la expresión de su rostro, la chica con la que se esconde puede oírlas también.

—Pero la gente de afuera no –Chrome casi susurró. —El Jefe no se escondería, no cuando podría ayudar.

Yagi no está seguro de haber oído hablar de un héroe con el nombre 'Jefe', pero puede ver la resolución asentarse en los hombros de la chica al pensar en él.

—No debería esconderme cuando podría detenerlos.

—Señorita Chrome, por favor, no piense así –suplica Yagi. Él no sabe cuál es su quirk, pero ni siquiera está en un curso de héroe, y solo podría terminar mal para ella, dado que no está en peligro inmediato. —Hay reglas con respecto al uso de quirks por una razón.

La chica se estremece, y su rostro cae.

—Tengo que ayudar, pero no puedo llamar la atención. No es justo, era mucho más fácil allá, a nadie le importaba…

De repente, ella se congela y se gira hacia Yagi con una intensidad aterradora.

—Usted… ¿Es un héroe?

Yagi parpadea.

—Um, sí.

—Así que puede usar tu quirk, simplemente no puede ahora. Porque su cuerpo está herido.

Yagi realmente no sabe por qué están repitiendo esto, pero asiente de todos modos. En respuesta, Chrome se muerde el labio y mira hacia un lado.

—…Si mi… quirk pudiera arreglar eso, ¿Estaría bien?

—…Señorita Chrome, ¿De qué está hablando? –pregunta Yagi, y Chrome levanta la vista con una expresión motivada.

—No estoy segura pero, la manera en que mi, um, quirk puede funcionar, podría darte más tiempo. ¿Eso está permitido? Si solo lo uso para apoyarte, para que puedas usar tu quirk legal, eso no es contra la ley, ¿Verdad?

¿Técnicamente? Sí, lo **era**. El uso de quirk sigue siendo uso de quirk, sin importar la razón. Es solo que los efectos de los quiks de apoyo en otras personas pueden ser _muy_ difíciles de probar, los casos a menudo se descartan por falta de evidencia.

Pero All Might es el Símbolo de la Paz. Realmente no puede justificar el uso de un vacío legal, incluso si el misterioso quirk de Chrome podría, de alguna manera, comprarle unos minutos más.

Yagi está tratando de averiguar exactamente cómo explicarle eso a la joven cuando ella toma la decisión por él. Levanta la mano adornada con un gran anillo enjoyado y lo aprieta en un puño. Yagi ve una gran aura azul oscura que comienza a formarse alrededor de su mano, y luego se da cuenta de que está apareciendo en su propio cuerpo, formando una extraña llama índigo que rápidamente envuelve su cuerpo. Él grita, agitando las manos frente a su rostro para removerla, pero se desvanece tan pronto como llegó, y el pánico se convierte en asombro al ver los amplios y musculosos brazos frente a él.

Un escaneo muy rápido revela que ha vuelto a su forma de All Might, pero eso no es lo más loco. Por primera vez en años, no tiene ningún dolor.

Se arriesga a levantarse la camisa y jadea cuando la cicatriz de hace cinco años parece haberse ido.

―Qué rayos―

¿Qué es lo que ella **hizo**? ¡Ningún quirk puede hacer esto! Él lo sabe, buscó a través de campos médicos minuciosamente después del incidente. Ningún quirk de curación puede funcionar tan bien o tan rápidamente. ¿A menos que se una especie de quirk de inversión del tiempo?

―No es permanente –advierte Chrome rápidamente. ―Sé que no debería usarlo en primer lugar, pero―

Él la detiene colocando una gran mano sobre su cabeza.

―Gracias, Señorita Chrome –dice. ―Prometo que no dejaré que te metas en ningún problema por tu ayuda.

Ella se sonroja y le da una pequeña sonrisa, y All Might salta sobre la pared para terminar su trabajo.

Parte de él se siente muy mal por su elección. Las lagunas legales no son cosas que el Héroe No. 1 debería explotar. Especialmente cuando se trata de usuarios jóvenes y absurdamente poderosos que no conocen mejor. Malo All Might.

Pero cuando golpea al tipo con el quirk de sonido tan fuerte como para enviarlo a volar por la calle sin siquiera una punzada de dolor en su estómago, esa parte de él se vuelve muy difícil de escuchar.

Diez minutos más tarde, su apoyo llega para encontrar a los 3 villanos derribados y atados con el parachoques de un automóvil en ruinas. Dados los quirks con lo que se había enfrentado, no está sorprendido de encontrar que Eraserhead y Present Mic son lo que acudieron en su ayuda, y está un poco aliviado. Sin va a evitar que Chrome se enfrente a cualquier castigo, estos don los dos héroes que necesita.

Esta ayudando a rescatar a los últimos civiles de los escombros y guiarlos a la ambulancia más cercana cuando escucha el fuerte silbido.

―Wow, Might –Mic elogia. ―Estuviste muy motivado hoy.

Él toca el parachoques con su bota, pareciendo aburrido con la escena, pero All Might puede ver sus ojos agudos tomando la escena, calculando la duración de la pelea, y el hecho de que All Might todavía _está allí._

Eraserhead está en silencio, pero no hay duda de que está haciendo las mismas conexiones que su amigo.

―Pregunta –Present Mic finalmente pregunta, una vez que el ultimo civil es evacuado y se les deja en relativa privacidad. ―Cómo estás todavía, ya sabes―

Sus manos se extienden gesticulando hacia la forma de All Might, y el hombre se ríe, esperando que el volumen cubra el nerviosismo.

―Debo admitir que no es completamente mi éxito. Todo esto fue gracias a una joven especial.

Se gira hacia la tienda, donde Chrome está saliendo de una puerta en ruinas. Ante la atención de los héroes, ella se congela y comienza a mirar hacia la calle, con las manos agarrando su bolso.

―…All Might, por favor, dime que no dejaste que un civil usara su quirk en ti en orden de evitar tu límite –gruñe Eraserhead, y All Might se estremece. Sigue olvidando lo brusco que es el joven hombre.

Present Mic abre la boca ante la acusación y mira a la chica en estado de shock.

―Oh Chrome, _no lo hiciste_.

La chica se sonroja, y el Héroe de la Voz sacude la cabeza.

―Ni siquiera sabía que tu quirk podía―espera, ¿Qué es exactamente lo que hace tu quirk? –pregunta.

― ¿Y es permanente? –agrega Eraserhead.

La chica mira hacia abajo, con la cara rojo brillante.

―Yo solo, sustituí algunas cosas. Eso es todo. Y no es, quiero decir, podría ser, pero… ¿Permanente no?

No es suficiente explicación para Eraserhead, que frunce el ceño hacia la chica.

―Eres consciente de las leyes sobre el uso de quirks, ¿Verdad?

Ella lo está mirando, con una postura rígida y el rostro calmado. Está claro que sí, pero optó por no importarle. Esto tiene Yagi escrito por todas partes.

Bastante cierto, All Might casi se arroja a su lado, con las manos en alto en un gesto de apaciguamiento.

―Asumo toda la responsabilidad por lo que sucedió –insiste. ―Prometí que no sufriría ninguna repercusión.

Eraserhead frunce el ceño, e inmediatamente avanza y activa Borrar. Lo que sea el quirk de esta chica haga, es demasiado peligroso tenerlo activado en un héroe sin aprobación, tanto para All Might **como** para Dokuro Chrome. Y ciertamente no va a dejar que la castiguen porque All Might fue un abnegado idiota y se empujó hasta su límite **de nuevo**. Si borran todos los rastros de quirk antes de que comiencen cualquier informe oficial, podrían ser capaces de cepillar todo esto debajo de la alfombra sin que ella enfrente ninguna consecuencia.

El efecto es casi instantáneo. All Might se desinfla de nuevo en Yagi, quien aprieta su costado mientras que su otra mano golpea su boca para atrapar la sangre que escupe. Le está lanzando dagas con la mirada a Eraser por la falta de advertencia, pero la expresión se borra de su rostro cuando la chica chilla, cayendo al suelo en el segundo que Borrar la golpea. Para su horro, la ropa de ella comienza a inclinarse hacia adentro, su abdomen hundiéndose.

Eraserhead inmediatamente apaga su quirk, medio retrocediendo en shock mientras Yagi se arrodilla junto a la chica, levantando su camisa ligeramente para evaluar el daño.

Lo que ve es escalofriantemente familiar. Numerosas cicatrices, y daño por una lesión de la menos hace unos años.

A esta chica le faltan órganos. Probablemente incluso más de los que a Yagi le faltan.

Y Eraserhead acaba de tomar la única cosa que la mantiene con vida.

― ¡Trae a los médicos aquí ahora! –le grita a los héroes congelados que está de pie a un lado, antes de regresar su atención a la chica. ― ¡Señorita Dokuro! –grita, sacudiendo sus hombros ligeramente. ―Por favor, ¿Puedes reactivar tu quirk?

Por un momento, le preocupa que la conmoción por haber perdido su quirk la haya dejado inmóvil, pero de repente, hay un suspiro doloroso, y una neblina añil cubre su cuerpo mientras su único ojo se abre.

Cuando lucha para sentarse, la camisa se desliza hacia abajo, pero Yagi vio que las cicatrices se desvanecían bajo una piel perfectamente lisa, y un pecho peligrosamente colapsado se desvaneció cuando el aura azul oscuro desapareció.

Ella echa un vistazo a los hombres que la rodean―desde el aliviado Yagi hasta el dolorido Eraser hasta el Present Mic en pánico, y les da una sonrisa temblorosa.

― ¿Supongo que no creerán que no es tan malo como parece?

A pesar de sus mejores intentos, la súplica de Chrome de 'estoy bien, de verdad' y 'no es la primera vez que sucede, estoy acostumbrada', se encontró escoltada al hospital para una revisión médica con respecto a una accidental reacción de quirk. Present Mic tomó el trabajo de llamar a Yamamoto para hacerle saber dónde estaba su protegida, y Yagi se encontró a sí mismo siendo gritado por Recovery Girl, a quien Eraserhead había considerado oportuno contactar.

Sin embargo, el sermón se había interrumpido, porque Recovery Girl estaba más interesada en la condición del podría-ser-partidario de All Might que en reprender a un hombre a quien le había dejado claro '¡Te entra por una oreja y sale por la otra, Toshi!'. Se dirigió a Chrome, asegurándose de que la chica estuviera completamente recuperada de la falta de su quirk antes de insistir en una resonancia magnética para ver el estado de su cuerpo.

Yamamoto, entonces en la escena para recoger a la adolescente, se había mostrado incómodamente recio a dejarla. Pero dado lo que había sucedido en la calle, Recovery Girl no estaba dispuesta a ver que sucediera otra vez―a menos que Chrome y Yamamoto pudieran ofrecer registros médicos previos para demostrar que todo estaba estable, Chrome no estaba saliendo del hospital sin uno.

Yagi estaba un poco preocupado por la facilidad con la que se habían rendido después de eso, considerando lo gravemente herida que Chrome había estado.

De repente recuerda que Yamamoto había depositado un plato de sushi, explicando que Chrome fue la que notó las restricciones de Yagi. Cómo el chef había mencionado la necesidad de solucionar problemas dietéticos antes, cuando Chrome se había rozado el costando cuando se escondieron.

All Might es un héroe, pero él desea encarecidamente encontrar a quien haya dejado un _niño_ con heridas así y hacer algo enfáticamente _no heroico_. Nadie debería pasar por lo que ella pasa, especialmente no siendo una joven chica, incluso si su quirk puede ayudar.

El dúo ya ha dejado el hospital de todos modos, con los escáneres que no muestran nada que amenace la vida. Sin embargo, Recovery Girl y los médicos han seguido revisando los escáneres, y Yagi se siente reacio a irse sin ella. Se está volviendo mucho más complicado de lo que él espera. Eraserhead y Present Mic claramente siente lo mismo, porque mientras Mic necesita volver a patrullar, Aizawa no está técnicamente en el horario hasta la noche, y sigue estando en una sala privada. Habría estado durmiendo sólidamente si no fuera por Present Mic, que lo llamaba cada quince minutos para una actualización―y los dos héroes se preguntaban por qué se había molestado en irse en primer lugar.

Casi una hora después de que Chrome abandono el hospital, Yagi está empezando a sentir el agotamiento del día, porque sus ojos están cayéndose y puede que simplemente se las arregle a acostarse en la _ridícula_ excusa de sofá en la habitación privada, cuando la puerta se abre de golpe.

―Necesitan ver esto –insiste Recovery Girl, una computadora portátil bajo su brazo. A su aparición, Aizawa se arrastra fuera de su sueño y gruñe, alcanzando su teléfono.

―Espera un momento –dice, levantando el dispositivo hasta su oreja. ―Hizashi será intolerable su yo no― ¡Hizashi no tan fuerte! ¿Puedes hablar? Bien, te estoy poniendo en una videollamada.

Inmediatamente gira el teléfono, con el Héroe de la Voz mirando ansiosamente a la pantalla.

― ¡YO! ¿Entontaste algo interesante Recovery Girl?

Chiyo se ríe.

―Es una forma de decirlo.

Yagi estura los brazos mientras se para, mirando a la anciana poner la computadora en la cama y encender un programa que muestras las fotos de la resonancia magnética.

Por lo que Yagi puede decir, no hay nada especial en ellos. Se ven perfectamente normales.

Aunque eso es anormal para decir al menos, él _sabe_ que le cuerpo de Chrome no puede tener ese aspecto.

―No veo nada –Aizawa dice, expresando las preocupaciones de Yagi.

Recovery Girl sonríe.

―Tampoco nosotros, entonces comenzamos a buscar por disturbios relacionados con quirks. Nos llevó unos cuantos intentos, pero eventualmente apareció.

La siguiente imagen era casi idéntica a la primera, pero ahora estaban brillando varios de los órganos en la radiografía.

― ¿Estos órganos? –comienza Recovery Girl. ―No _existen_.

― ¿Huh? –dice Present Mic con el ceño fruncido.

― ¿Qué quieres decir? –Yagi pregunta, y la mujer sacude la cabeza con asombro.

―El quirk de Dokuro está registrado como 'Construcción Ilusoria', pensé que significaba que podía crear ilusiones a gran escala, pero es mucho más poderoso que eso. Sea lo que sea esa extraña aura, puede usarla para crear una copia física de… ¡Cualquier cosa!

Ella hace un gesto hacia la pantalla.

―Tengo muchas ganas de saber cómo termino en esta condición, y por qué nadie ha sido acusado de negligencia médica, pero ella ha encontrado una manera de replicar sus órganos faltantes con su quirk. ¡Es tan perfecto que su cuerpo ni siquiera se da cuenta de la diferencia! ¿Tienen alguna idea de lo que podría hacer un quirk como este con el entrenamiento correcto?

Los ojos de Yagi se agrandan de asombro. Los quirks de Construcción son muy deseados, pero se supone que tiene limitaciones. La joven Yaoyorozu tiene que comer cantidades sustanciales de alimentos para crear lípidos adicionales, conocer la concentración de químicos, y no puede crear ningún material orgánico. Por como suenan las cosas…

―Nunca le dije las heridas que sufrí –dice, todavía tambaleándose. ―Pero cuando usó su quirk, proporcionó o apoyó todo en cuestión de segundos.

―Su quirk puede crear algo de la nada, y mantenerlo funcionando indefinidamente, sin necesidad de conocer la composición química exacta o el contexto estructural –finaliza Recovery Girl. ― ¿Quién es esta chica? ¡Y cómo un quirk como este ha pasado inadvertidamente durante tanto tiempo! ¿Dónde está inscrita? No puede ser una escuela de héroes, el alardeo ya me habría llegado.

―…Seirin –Present Mic finalmente ofrece, y Recovery Girl frunce el ceño.

― ¿Deportes? Ella ciertamente no parece del tipo pero―

La mujer se detiene cuando Aizawa comienza a negar.

― ¿Educación básica? –dice ella, caso con incredulidad. ― ¿Estás bromeando?

―Un quirk no necesariamente define lo que alguien hace con su vida Chiyo –advierte Yagi.

Ella le da una risa casi histérica.

―Cuando es algo como esto, lo hace –responde ella. ―Cualquier educador digno de su título la habría llevado rápidamente a un Curso de Héroe, o al menos a una escuela con una gran experiencia médica. Nunca he visto un quirk con este tipo de versatilidad, ¿Y ella ni siquiera está _considerando_ usarlo? No puedo entenderlo. Ni siquiera debería ser posible mantener esa mentalidad.

―Bueno… si ayuda, tengo la sensación e que a ella no le gustan mucho los héroes –ofrece Presen Mic, frotando la parte posterior de su cuello. ―Takesushi no me dio una cálida bienvenida cuando nos conocimos.

Aizawa gira el teléfono para fruncirle el ceño a su amigo.

― ¿Pensé que habías dicho que era algo que hiciste?

―Pensé que era –insiste Mic. ―Pero… tal vez había algo más en la historia. Ellos dijeron que donde vivían no tenían una fuerte presencia de héroes.

Yagi mira embobado.

― ¿Dónde vivían? ¿En la Antártida?

―Yagi, de verdad –reprende Chiyo, y el hombre se sonroja de vergüenza. ―Tienes que averiguarlos –dice, volviendo al asunto en cuestión. ―Mic, si eres amistoso con su guardián, pregúntale. Este quirk podría hacer mucho por el mundo, si ella no lo usa debido a una historia negativa con héroes, debemos ver si no podemos ofrecer algún tipo de rehabilitación. Posiblemente encuentre un lugar para ella en la UA.

― ¿Una transferencia a medio año? –pregunta Aizawa con los ojos muy abiertos. ― ¿De un curso no heroico? Eso… esos no suceden.

―Oh, estoy bastante segura de que podría convencer al director de que haga una excepción.

En el teléfono, Present Mic suspira.

―Bien. Voy a tantear el terreno la próxima vez que visite. A ver si Yamamoto puede lanzar algo a la luz sobre eso. Pero sinceramente, no creo que la convencerás a menos que aceptes tomar a los demás. Nunca he conocido a un grupo de adolescentes tan unido.

Con eso él cuelga, y Aizawa se dirige directamente a la puerta, y los dos héroes mayores le siguen lentamente.

―Chiyo, le prometí que no habría repercusiones –dice Yagi por última vez. ―Cualesquiera que sean sus razones, por favor no traigas al director si no obtienes la respuesta que deseas.

La mujer le frunce el ceño.

―Por supuesto que no –insiste. ―Yo solo… necesito entender.

De detiene en la puerta, y le sonríe al héroe más alto.

―Yagi, tú, de todas las personas, debes entender que esta chica tiene un quirk que puede hacer milagros, literales. Si ella no lo está usando quiero saber **por qué**. Eso es todo.

El hombre asiente en entendimiento, y acompaña a la mujer. Si es brutalmente honesto, es una pregunta que ha estado plagando su mente desde que sintió las llamas índigo en su cuerpo.

Desafortunadamente, Yagi ha estado en este negocio el tiempo suficiente para saber que probablemente no le va a gustar la respuesta. Espera por el bien de Present Mic, y la joven Chrome y sus amigos, que haya otra opción que él esté perdiendo.

Porque los quirks poderosos siempre son llevados a la atención de la sociedad, ya sea a través de campañas escolares o gubernamentales o incluso de uso accidental. El único momento en que los quirks poderosos pasan desapercibidas en esta medida, es cuando se les oculta _intencionalmente_.

Y las únicas personas que hacen eso, son villanos.


	6. Bakugou

En lo que respecta a Bakugou Katsuki, el edificio bajo el letrero 'Takesushi' no se ve como mucho. Él realmente no entiende el atractivo.

Desafortunadamente, el adolescente a su lado no parece desanimado.

―Bakubro, confía en mí –insiste Kirishima, abriendo la puerta. ―Esto, valió la pena el viaje.

―Será mejor que lo haga, Cabello de Mierda –responde. ―Estoy jodidamente hambriento.

El pelirrojo camina hacia la puerta con una sonrisa, y el desdén de Bakugou continúa mientras lo sigue.

Si está siendo completamente, 100% honesto consigo mismo, Bakugou está realmente agradecido de que Kirishima se ofreció a llevarlo al restaurante. En este punto, ha comenzado a volverse una leyenda entre los estudiantes, solo por lo mucho que sus maestros parecen ser vistos aquí. Y a este punto, Present Mic actualmente rentó un jodido cuarto completo, y él ha escuchado a una buena parte de la clase hablando de venir a una comida grupal en el futuro. Bakugou quería comprobarlo él mismo―pero realmente no quería parecer como si escuchara la emoción. Kirishima tuvo que 'convencerlo' de ir.

Ciertamente no parece el tipo de lugar que Bakugou visitaría por capricho. Si bien el interior no es exactamente anticuado, carece de características realmente modernas―es probable que ni siquiera pueda tener acceso a Wi-Fi aquí, y sin embargo, es cómodo. Como una especie de ñecla comercial entre el hogar y un restaurante pequeño. Además, no está demasiado ocupado dado que es temprano en la tarde―solo hay dos mesas ocupadas, y un solo mesero asiste… huh.

Las cejas de Bakugou se alzan cuando mira al adolescente que deja un plato y le sonríe a los clientes. El único uniforme consiste en un delantal corto alrededor de su cintura, y llena una camisa un poco demasiado apretada que anuncia PLUS ULTRA! No es raro en el vecindario de la IA, pero el mesero está sorprendentemente bien formado. Esos son unos músculos impresionantes debajo de esa camisa―no que Bakugou esté fuera de forma, pero ese tipo probablemente podría darle competencia a los de _Deku_.

― ¡Sasagawa! –Kirishima grita, lo que hace que el adolescente levante la vista, y Bakugou pone los ojos en blanco cuando el pelirrojo es atrapado por el mesero, que tiene al menos medio pie más de altura, incluido el pelo.

― ¡Kirishima! –grita Sasagawa. ― ¡Es extremadamente bueno verte!

― ¡Igualmente! –vitorea Kirishima. ―Así que, este es mi amigo del que te hable, Bakugou Katsuki. Bakubro, este es Sasagawa Ryohei, ¡Futuro campeón de boxeo, al extremo!

― ¿Al extremo? –Bakugou repite con incredulidad, mientras que la sonrisa de Sasagawa se vuelve imposiblemente amplia.

― ¿Eres Bakugou? Kirishima me ha contado sobre ti al extremo. Escuché que eres un tipo muy extremo.

―Creo que ya estoy 'extremadamente' harto de ese tic verbal –responde Bakugou. Sasagawa, sin embargo, no parece escucharlo, pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de ambos adolescentes. Bakugou tiene el tiempo suficiente para erizarse antes de que Sasagawa empiece a empujarlos hacia una mesa, frustrantemente fuerte, incluso si la reticencia de Bakugou es principalmente un acto.

―Haré que Yamamoto les haga el especial, va por la casa –ofrece. ―Kirishima me contó sobre el ataque a su clase. ¡Debemos celebrar su supervivencia al extremo!

―No tienes que ir tan lejos, Sasagawa –insiste Kirishima. ―Podemos pagar―

―Oi, Cabello de Mierda, no dejes pasar comida gratis –Bakugou dice, liberando un brazo para golpearlo en el costado. Eso solo hace que Sasagawa vuelva a sonreír, acompañándolos a una mesa.

―Ustedes dos son claramente buenos amigos al extremo –dice. ―Me recuerdan a Takeshi y Cabeza de Pulpo, siempre peleando y tiendo, al extremo.

― ¿Quién? –Bakugou pregunta, tomando asiento. ¿Cabeza de Pulpo? ¿Es un patético héroe de bajo nivel que él no conoce y también visita el lugar?

―Ah, lo verás más tarde, por ahora, ¡Relájate! –insiste Sasagawa. ― ¡Será un festín al extremo!

Mientras gira sobre un pie y se dirige la cocina, Bakugou sacude la cabeza con incredulidad.

― ¿Ese tipo se golpeó la cabeza cuando era un bebé? –pregunta Bakugou. ―Está loco.

―De ninguna manera, Sasagawa es increíble –insiste Kirishima. ―Puede que no sea un héroe, pero es uno de los hombres más masculinos que conozco.

― ¿Cómo diablos se conocieron? –Bakugou murmura y Kirishima sonríe.

―Fue alrededor de un mes antes del examen de ingreso, y me estaba volviendo loco, ¿Sabes? Había estado entrenando, tratando de prepararme, pero estaba de un lado a otro. Así que pensé en visitar los gimnasios cerca de la UA, vería si podía ver a algunos estudiantes mayores y robar algunos consejos. No lo hice, pero me encontré con Sasagawa, ¡Y wow!

Kirishima levanta sus manos.

― ¡Nunca había tenido un ejercicio como ese! Fue tan… ¡Extremadamente masculino! Dolía en lugares donde no sabía que _podía_ doler. Él realmente sabe cómo llevar un cuerpo a sus límites.

Sus manos caen y corren por su cabello.

―Al principio, incluso tuve que usar mi quirk para evitar colapsar, pero en el examen fue un último recurso. Para ser honesto, ni siquiera estoy tan seguro de haber obtenido el puntaje tan alto como lo hice en el examen de ingreso si no me hubiera estado presionando las últimas semanas.

― ¡Esa es una tontería al extremo! –Sasagawa anuncia mientras deja un plato sobre la mesa, haciendo que Bakugou se sobresalte de sorpresa. ¿Cómo demonios alguien tan ruidoso era así de silencioso? ―YA era un héroe al extremo Kirishima –continua. ―No menosprecies tus logros al extremo.

Kirishima se está sonrojando ahora, tartamudeando gracias y 'no, ¡Tú eres el más masculino!', y Bakugou pone los ojos en blanco, agarrando los palillos y agarrando un pedazo de sushi del plato que había quedó olvidado en el concurso de cumplidos que tiene lugar a su lado. Apenas se da cuenta de que se van calmando mientras ellos notan que empieza a comer, y su rostro se estremece cuando muerde.

…Oh, maldita sea. Era _bueno_.

No es que realmente hubiera sospechado lo contrario. No hay forma de que Aizawa-sensei fuera visto aquí tan a menudo si la comida no fuera lo suficientemente buena como para alejarlo de los paquetes líquidos, Present Mic o no Present Mic. Además de las malas opciones de cabello y moda cuestionables, Kirishima generalmente tiene buen gusto―Bakugou no lo toleraría si no lo tuviera―pero eso significa que tenía que controlarse o se arriesgaría a que lo echaran. Aprendió hace mucho tiempo que a los restaurantes generalmente no les gustan los adolescentes que gritan blasfemias―no puede esperar a cuando sea un héroe y nadie quiera callarlo.

No obstante, ambos lo están mirando fijamente, buscando comentarios, y él apunta sus palillos hacia ellos y les da una mirada.

―Está bien, ¿Vale? No necesitan parecer tan malditamente entusiasmados.

―Eso es 'Me encanta, muchas gracias' de Bakugou –traduce Kirishima, mirando a Sasagawa y sonriendo. El adolescente mayor se ríe.

―Lo pensé al extremo. Me estoy volviendo fluido en adolescente-cargado-de-blasfemias-violentas.

―Entonces, ¿Entrenaste a este idiota antes del examen? –Bakugou pregunta, apuñalando otra pieza de sushi. ―Qué, eres un héroe desertor o algo así.

Sasagawa sonríe y se frota la nuca.

―Ah, no, nada de eso- me gusta pelear, pero mi hermana tenía miedo de que me lastimaran, por lo que me convertí en boxeador al extremo.

Bakugou frunce el ceño. Podría estar equivocado, pero estaba bastante segur de que el boxeo era uno de los deportes más peligrosos que había. Sasagawa claramente vio su confusión, y continuó.

―Peleas callejeras –explica, mientras que su mano v a frotar la cicatriz en el costado de su rostro. ― Muchos niños mayores querían pelear conmigo, y Kyoko se asustó por mí, así que trate de evitar las peleas no oficiales ahora. Soy demasiado viejo para una escuela de héroes de todos modos, peor el boxeo es igual de divertido.

Y dado que el tipo no parece un pensador, no es que pierda mucho con las múltiples conmociones que se le avecinan, Bakugou se burla para sí mismo.

―Tú quirk es bueno para pelear –le pregunta a Sasagawa, intentando averiguar qué puede hacer el adolescente. No hay indicios obvios, por lo que no puede ser una mutación. Si participaba en peleas, ¿Probablemente algún tipo de quirk de fuerza?

Sasagawa, sin embargo, se limita a encogerse de hombros.

―Mi entrenador todavía está debatiendo con los funcionarios sobre eso –admite. ―Realmente no se desactiva, pero no es una gran ventaja comparada con la mayoría, por lo que todavía están discutiendo si debería competir en las ligas de quirk o sin quirk. Yo digo, ¡Déjenme pelear con quien quiera reunirse conmigo en el ring, al extremo!

Esa es… una respuesta realmente extraña. Y muy vaga. Antes de que pueda cuestionarlo más, Kirishima ya está cambiando de tema.

―Incluso si él no estaba entrenando para ser héroe, sus entrenamientos son realmente útiles –insiste Kirishima. ―Se trata de empujar tu cuerpo a sus límites y más allá. Plus Ultra Extremo.

Sasagawa asiente sabiamente.

―Kirishima fue un excelente estudiante. Le habría pedido que se uniera a mi club de boxeo si todavía estuviera en la escuela.

―Hey, hablando de eso, ¿Crees que puedes darme más tiempo de entrenamiento pronto? –pregunta Kirishima. ―Se acerca el festival deportivo. Podría usar el entrenamiento extra.

― ¡Me sentiría honrado de entrenar contigo, al extremo! –grita Sasagawa. ―Incluso he encontrado algunos excelentes campos de entrenamiento nuevos con la ayuda de Tsuna, pero él no entrenará conmigo. Dice que no ve el punto en 'suicidarse por ninguna buena razón', al extremo.

― ¡Excelente! –responde Kirishima. ―Considérame tu nuevo compañero de entrenamiento. ¡Lo que sea que necesites!

― ¡Perfecto! –dice Sasagawa. ― ¡Mi nuevo régimen te tendrá al frente de la clase en poco tiempo, al extremo!

Bakugou golpea la mesa con una mano, aunque sonríe mientras agrega: ―Oi, todavía tienes que superarme, Cabello de Mierda –advierte. ― Cara Cortada tendrá que hacerte pasar por mucho si vas a tener la esperanza de ocupar mi lugar.

Kirishima sonríe de nuevo en desafío, y Sasagawa comienza a _sonríe_ positivamente.

― ¡La competencia juvenil es tan extrema! –dice. ―Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para ayudar a Kirishima en su misión.

―Hazme pasar por todo lo que alguna vez hiciste –agrega Kirishima.―Sin excepciones.

Ante eso, la sonrisa de Sasagawa se desvanece.

―Ah, eso podría ser difícil. No he podido conseguir osos –admite Sasagawa.

Ambos estudiantes se detienen.

― ¿…Osos?

Sasagawa asiente con la cabeza.

―Son muy extremos. Reborn solía lanzárselos a Tsuna para entrenar. Y son mucho mejores en los juegos de arcade de lo que piensas.

Solo. ¿Qué?

Bakugou está bastante seguro de que sintió que su coeficiente intelectual cayó ante esa declaración. Desafortunadamente, Kirishima es claramente una causa perdida, porque está mirando a Sasagawa como si acabara de anunciar el significado de la vida.

―Para ser sincero, probablemente debería hacerte pasar por algo del entrenamiento de Tsuna –continua Sasagawa. ―Es el tipo más extremo que conozco.

―Oh, sí, todavía no puedo creer que no lo hay conocido –agrega Kirishima. ―Hablas mucho de él y de tus otros hermanos. ¿Realmente entrenó escalando acantilado?

― ¿Escaladas? –repite Bakugou. ―Eso no es realmente―

―A mano limpia –Kirishima modifica. ―Sin equipo y sin poder usar su quirk.

Bakugou mira embobado.

―Yosh, es verdad –responde Sasagawa. ―Reborn fue un maestro extremo. Mucho como el Maestro PaoPao, y Colonello. Gracias a todo su entrenamiento, Tsuna se ha convertido en un oponente extremo. Incluso a Hibari le encantaba luchar contra él, al extremo.

― ¿Quién carajos son esas personas? –Bakugou chasquea, y Sasagawa parpadea, mirándolo con confusión, antes de estallar en carcajadas.

― ¡Me disculpo a extremo! –dice, una vez que se recupera. ―Fue el momento más extremo de mi vida, pero uno debería vivir en el pasado, al extremo.

Su cabeza se inclina hacia un lado, apartando la vista de la mesa, antes de girarse para mirarlos como disculpándose.

―Ah, tengo que volver al trabajo. Por favor disfruten el resto del sushi. Les traeré otro plato en unos minutos.

Hizo una pequeña reverencia y se dirige a otra mesa ocupada, que sonríe ante su actitud exuberante. Bakugou lo mira irse, antes de girarse a mirar a Kirishima con algo parecido al horror.

—_Eso_ no es humano –afirma. —Ese es un mono afeitado criado en una alimentación de bebidas energéticas y burbujas de dialogo de comics.

—Hey, él no es así de malo –insiste Kirishima. —Él está muy feliz de quién es.

—Quien es, es una locura –dice Bakugou.

Kirishima sonríe.

—Vale, eso es probablemente cierto. Una parte de mi quiere presentarle a Midoriya, pero tengo miedo de que se maten entre sí en la sesión de ejercicios más aterradora el mundo.

— ¡Incluso Deku no es lo suficiente estúpido para escalar acantilados y pelear con osos! –gruñe Bakugou, aunque hay una vocecita en su cabeza que dice que el idiota verde lo haría _totalmente_ si alguien le diera la idea.

Kirishima solo hace un gesto hacia el camarero y a su obvio físico.

—Hey, sabes lo que dicen. Si es estúpido y funciona…

Bakugou fruñe, pero se distrae cuando la puerta del restaurante se abre, revelando a dos adolescentes, uno gesticulando salvajemente y hablando una milla por minuto.

—desde que salí de la escuela. ¡Le pudo haber pasado cualquier cosa!

—Mah, mah, cálmate Dera –responde su compañero, mientras los dos se dirigen al área privada junto a la cocina. —Estoy seguro de que Tsuna está bien.

— ¡Takeshi! ¡Cabeza de Pulpo! –Sasagawa grita en saludo, con platos en mano. — ¡Bienvenidos a casa!

El más alto saluda con mano, mientras que el frenético da un sentimiento ausentes antes de continuar su conversación. A pesar de sí mismo, Bakugou se inclina hacia delante para seguir escuchando. A juzgar por la forma en que Kirishima está haciendo lo mismo, él no es el único interesado.

— ¡Se suponía que se encontraría con Kyoko y Fuuta hace casi una hora! –'Dera' grita de vuelta y se detiene en la puerta. —Nunca la había dejado esperando tanto tiempo, y no contesta su teléfono. Algo claramente sucedió, Idiota del Béisbol.

—Solo serán los clubs deportivos que intentan presionarlo de nuevo –responde Takeshi. —Lo cual, sí, no es genial. Pero él puede manejarlo.

—No puedes saber eso –gruñe Dera. —Podría ser una trampa.

El otro adolescente suspira, mientras Dera comienza a palidecer.

— ¿Y si lo descubrieron? ¿Y si hubieran descubierto una manera de llevarnos de vuelta—?

—Hayato –dice Takeshi, con más autoridad de la que Bakugou pensó que el adolescente de aspecto suave podría tener. —Tsuna. Está. Bien.

—Pero—

—No hay forma de que lo tomen por sorpresa. Veríamos la pelea, sabes que—

La puerta de la cocina se abrió de golpe, y el chef los miro a los dos.

—Takeshi, Gokudera. Por favor, tengan _esta_ particular conversación un poco más fuerte y un poco más publica, ¿Lo harían?

Takeshi se sonroja, y Gokudera deja caer su cabeza.

—Ah, lo siento, papá –ofrece Takeshi, y la mirada del chef se suaviza.

—Y para su información, Tsuna llamó hace quince minutos desde el móvil de un amigo. Hubo problemas con su teléfono y volvió a evitar algunos de los managers de los equipos, pero ahora está libre y se dirige al café para reunirse con Kyoko, así que dejen de entrar en pánico.

Gokudera casi se derrite, medio cayendo sobre Takeshi en alivio, mientras el adolescente más alto se ríe de la vista. En la cocina, el teléfono comienza a sonar y el chef sonríe antes de dirigirse a contestar.

Tras la crisis, Bakugou se inclina hacia a atrás y mira a Kirishima.

— ¿Conoces sobre ese doble acto? –pregunta, aunque el comentario anterior de Sasagawa está pasando por su cabeza y lo hace enfadarse. Él no es tan dramático como ese imbécil de cabello plateado.

—No personalmente –le dice Kirishima, pasando sus ojos entre Bakugou y los dos nuevos adolescentes que se dirigieron a la cocina en busca de delantales. —Pero Sasagawa me dijo lo suficiente sobre su familia para adivinar. El alto es Yamamoto Takeshi—él es de Tsuyoshi, el hijo del chef. Y el otro es Gokudera Hayato. Supuestamente es bastante inteligente, pero tiene un problema de temperamento.

—Mah, mah, ¿Alguien está hablando de nosotros?

Bakugou apenas ahoga el grito de sorpresa cuando Yamamoto Takeshi sale de la jodida nada para apoyarse en la mesa. ¿Qué diablos con estos meseros y sus habilidades de sigilo?

Kirishima, el maldito traidor, no parece perturbado en absoluto.

—Hola –saluda, dándole un movimiento de mano rápido al adolescente. —Soy Kirishima Eijiro, el estudiante extremo de Sasagawa.

Los ojos de Yamamoto se iluminan.

—Oh, cierto. Lo recuerdo hablando de ti. Estaba tan triste de que no pudo convencerte de iniciar una carrera de boxeo.

—Ese idiota sigue diciéndonos que nos unamos al de Seirin –murmura Gokudera, caminando junto a l mesa con una bandeja.

—Él está realmente loco por su boxeo –Kirishima está de acuerdo. —Es una pena que no quisiera ser un héroe. Con su pasión y compromiso, podría haber sido un asom—

— ¿Ella está QUÉ?

Todo el restaurante se detiene mientras la voz de Tsuyoshi hace eco en todo el edificio, y cada cabeza se gira para observarlo. Bakugou casi puede verlo sobre la barra, apretando el teléfono con la mano, tan apretando que Bakugou casi se sorprende que nos e hay roto.

—No, no… entiendo –continua, aunque su agarre no se afloja. —Estaré allí de inmediato.

Cuelga la llamada con manos temblorosas y se dirige al comedor, como si solo recordara que existen, caminando con las piernas temblorosas fuera de la cocina hacia sus clientes.

—Lo siento, pero tenemos que cerrar temprano por una emergencia familiar –explica Tsuyoshi a las tres mesas. —Pueden tener sus pedidos anteriores por cuenta de la casa.

— ¿Yamamoto, pasa algo malo al extremo? –pregunta Sasagawa, y Tsuyoshi asiente mientras se dirige a su mesa.

—Es Chrome. La han llevado al hospital. Al parecer su… quirk, dejo de trabajar hace rato.

Bakugou frunce el ceño cuando los tres adolescentes que trabajan en el restaurante palideces, los ojos de Sasagawa se vuelven casi increíblemente grandes.

— ¡Qué! ¡Pero eso es extremadamente imposible!

— ¡¿Qué pasó?! –grita Gokudera.

—No lo sé –respondió Tsuyoshi. —Pero ahora mismo necesito que cierres el restaurante. Takeshi, estás a cargo.

El pelinegro asiente, y el chef comienza a despedir a las otras dos mesas, ofreciendo disculpas hasta el final, antes de salir por la puerta. Sin embargo, los clientes parecen ser lo suficientemente amenos al respecto, incluso ofreciendo sus propias palabras sobre esperando que 'Chrome' no esté en peligro.

Gokudera saca de inmediato su teléfono, escribiendo furiosamente en la función de búsqueda, mientras Takeshi mira la mesa con los adolescentes de la UA y sonríe.

—Dado que ustedes son amigos de Sasagawa, pueden quedarse un poco más –ofrece. —Lo siento, no podemos darles la comida completa que Sasagawa prometió.

Sasagawa sonríe.

—Prometo que la próxima vez que vengan será mucho más extremo –ofrece, deslizándose en la mesa junto a Kirishima, que solo hizo un movimiento de mano.

—Hey, está bien. Tal vez pueda traer algunos de mis compañeros la próxima vez. ¿Qué te parece Bakubro?

Bakugou gruñe, pero toma el último trozo de sushi del plato.

—Es gratis, ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué no?

Su amigo sonríe.

—Ese es el 'Me encantaría, ¡Takesushi es increíble!' de Bakubro.

— ¡No, no lo es! –gruñe de Bakugou. — ¡Deja de poner palabras en mi boca, Cabello de Mierda!

Yamamoto se ríe y le da un codazo en las costillas al adolescente de pelo plateado que se pone a su lado.

—Hey, estoy teniendo en déjà vu –dice. —¿Te recuerda a algo Hayato?

El otro adolescente frunce el ceño, levantando la vista de su teléfono el tiempo suficiente para mirar a su amigo.

—Incluso tú nunca fuiste tan animado –le responde.

—Pero definitivamente tenías un mal genio –Yamamoto responde.

— ¿Podemos concentrarnos por favor? –gruñe Gokudera. —Tsuna ha estado huyendo toda la tarde y Chrome cayó. Parece que hubo un ataque de villanos no muy lejos del centro comercial al que ella mencionó que iba a ir. ¿No estás preocupado en absoluto?

—Nope –responde Yamamoto. —Todo saldrá bien.

Aparentemente esta no es la respuesta que el adolescente quiere escuchar, porque su rostro atraviesa una multitud de emociones—la misma colección que atraviesa Bakugou cuando Deku está siendo particularmente 'Deku'—y busca algo en su chaqueta. Pero, Yamamoto agarra su muñeca antes de que pueda hacer contacto.

—Uh uh –advierte, aunque sigue sonriendo. Gokudera sin embargo, se aleja y continúa sacando un cigarro.

—Relájate, ¿Quieres? –dice molesto. —No traigo bombas al restaurante.

Bakugou se congela.

¿Bombas?

Kirishima parece confundido, pero a su lado, Sasagawa levanta las cejas.

—Um—

— ¿Algo más? –Gokudera grita. — ¿Quieres dejarlo?

—Lo siento, lo siento –Yamamoto responde. —Solo… recordé los problemas de la detención. Y papá se enojará si vuelve a explotar algo.

— ¡No he lanzados explosivos en una semana, Idiota del Béisbol!

Los ojos de Bakugou se estrechan.

¿Explosivos?

—Solo porque Tsuna te ha estado observando –se burla Takeshi. —Estás consiguiendo una reputación. De nuevo.

Gokudera levanta las manos y Bakugou lo mira.

Cabello paliado. Y definitivamente se _ve_ al menos un poco extranjero…

―No. Es. ¡Ilegal! –insiste Gokudera, ajena a la bomba de tiempo que se genera en la mesa. ―Es una de mis cosas favoritas de este lugar. Los explosivos en defensa propia son perfectamente aceptables, así que, jódete tú y tu justificado palo de madera en el―

― ¡Eres tú!

Toda conversación se detiene cuando Bakugou golpea sus manos sobre la mesa, mirando a Gokudera.

― ¡Bastardo! –grita. ― ¡Eres mi imitador!

― ¿Huh? –murmura Gokudera, con los ojos escaneando a Bakugou y sin hacer la conexión. ― ¿Quién es un imitador?

―Oh, chico… –Kirishima murmura, hundiéndose lentamente en la mesa. ―Esto no va a terminar bien.

Bakugou lo ignora, casi saltando de la mesa para fulminar con la mirada el rostro de Gokudera. Es el más alto de los dos, por lo que se siente inmensamente satisfecho mirar hacia abajo al imbécil que casi arruinó su record perfecto.

―Tú eres –gruñe. ― ¡Los malditos policías vinieron UA después de que estallaras el vecindario y me culparon! ¡Podría haber sido suspendido por tu culpa!

Había pensado en este momento por semanas. Lo que haría cuando el culpable finalmente se mostrara. Bakugou había estado aprendiendo tacto y empatía, así que si su imitador actuaba correctamente―sumiso y disculpándose por haber dañado la reputación de Bakugou, tal vez podría dejarlo pasar.

Aunque―la única reacción de Gokudera ante el anuncio de Bakugou fue una leve elevación de cejas.

―Oh, cierto. Ese héroe entró quejándose con el policía –dice. ―Los agentes de ley son verdaderos idiotas en este país. No te pareces a mí, y no fui exactamente sutil.

Yamamoto se ríe.

―Cierto. Eso _nunca_ ha sido un rasgo en tu conjunto de habilidades.

Las palmas de Bakugou están empezando a humear.

― ¿No tienes nada que decirme?

Gokudera frunce el ceño, e inclina su cabeza, observando al rubio delante de él.

― ¿…De nada? –ofrece. ―Deberías estar agradecido de que su quirk estuviera asociado con mis bombas.

―Oh, Dios –gime Kirishima, golpeando su cabeza sobre la mesa, mientras que Bakugou, de manera bastante predecible, explota.

― ¿AGRADECIDO? –rugió, haciendo un puño con su mano para causar una explosión. ― ¡QUIERO UNA MALDITA DISCULPA, PEQUEÑA MIERDA! ¡¿Solo eres un maldito extra que debería conocer su lugar?!

Gokudera observa la explosión con cuidado, y sus ojos se estrechan ante los gritos.

―Conocer mi lugar, ¿Huh? –gruñe. ―Escuche eso antes. Y de alguien mucho, mucho más aterrador que un Pomerania narcisista que no ha sido entrenado para ir al baño todavía.

Bakugou gruñe y se lanza por el Imitador.

A la mierda el tacto, este extra está saliendo por la puerta en el expreso nitroglicerina.

Pero antes de que pueda hacer contacto, su oponente fue apartado del camino, y Bakugou tiene el tiempo suficiente para retroceder antes de que siente que un agarre golpea su cuello, clavándolo en un pecho musculoso.

―Qué carajo―

― ¡NO LUCHEN EN EL RESTAURANTE AL EXTREMO! –Sasagawa le grita a los dos adolescentes actualmente atrapados en llaves ridículamente apretadas. ― ¡Las reglas de Yamamoto son absolutas, al extremo!

Sasagawa entonces comienza a arrastrarlos hacia la puerta principal. Bakugou incluso intenta una pequeña explosión en el costado del adolescente para aflojar el agarre, pero el boxeador actúa como si ni siquiera lo sintiera.

― ¡Hey! ¡Déjame ir, cabrón! –aúlla.

―La rivalidad competitiva es buena, al extremo, pero no dentro –insiste Sasagawa ignorando los graznidos de ambos lados. ―Llévenla afuera, Cabeza de Pulpo.

―Cabeza de Césped, suéltame ahora mismo o te juro por Dios―

En el lado opuesto, Gokudera se retuerce como un gato mojado, pero el boxeador apenas se estremece, patea la puerta delantera para abrirla y los tira afuera.

― ¡Vuelve cuando hayan resuelto sus diferencias como hombres, al extremo! –insiste, cerrando la puerta de golpe. Momento después, escuchan el sonido de una puerta que se bloquea.

―Maldito imbécil –gruñe el Imitador, poniéndose de pie. Bakugou se apresura de inmediato para encararlo y lo mira fijamente.

― ¿Qué carajos es su quirk? ¿Invulnerabilidad? –grita, y Gokudera resopló.

―No exactamente. Creo que es demasiado tonto para sentir dolor.

En cualquier otra situación, Bakugou habría sonreído ante eso. Pero todo lo que hace es recordarle con quién está realmente molesto.

―Hey, ¿Vamos a resolver esto o qué? –gruñe, y Gokudera mira hacia atrás, antes de dejar caer sus hombros.

―Oh, ¿Por qué carajos no? –dice. ―Podría usar un objetivo libre de culpa en este momento. Sígueme.

Sigue al Imitador fuera de la calle y por un callejón que Bakugou ni siquiera sabía que existía, saliendo en una calle más tranquila. Unos minutos más tarde, se encuentran un edificio de madera en mal estado, pero rodeado por un césped verde brillante. Teniendo en cuenta lo ocupada que está esta parte de la ciudad, Bakugou se asombra de que todavía no haya sido derribada.

―Yamamoto alquiló este lugar el mes pasado –explica Gokudera cuando Bakugou expresa su opinión. ―Tenía un valor sentimental para el propietarios y no podía intentar derribarlo. Cuando se enteró que Yamamoto estaba buscando alquilar un dojo, le prometió un buen precio siempre y cuando lo volviera a traerlo de regreso.

Se detiene en la hierba y sonríe a su oponente.

―No hemos tenido tiempo de empezar a reconstruir, pero realmente necesitamos un campo abierto, ¿No?

Bakugou sonríe con alegría viciosa.

―Al carajo que sí. Te vas a someter y encogerte como la basura de bajo nivel que eres.

Para su frustración, el Imitador se limitó a reír.

―Dios, es como si alguien le hubiera dado a Xanxus un mal trabajo de cloro –se burla. ―Y dejó caer su intento de asesinato alrededor de 1000.

― ¡Deja de burlarte de mí! –aúlla Bakugou. ― ¡Tú eres el tipo malo en esto! ¡Deja de actuar como si fueras grande y malditamente poderoso!

―Hah. Lamento decírtelo, pero ninguno de nosotros es exactamente el bueno aquí –responde Gokudera, gesticulando con la mano entre Bakugou y él. ―Soy apenas pasable como civil en un buen día, ¿Y tú? Tú quieres ser un héroe, pero me estás culpando a **mí** por lo que la policía haya asumido. Si alguien debería estar un terreno más grande, eres tú.

Él sonríe. No es una expresión bonita.

―Déjame adivinar. La ira y violencia son la única forma en que sabes cómo expresarte –ofrece Gokudera. ―Incluso cundo sabes que no debes, lo cual solo te vuelve más loco.

― ¡No sabes nada de mí! –grita Bakugou.

―Tal vez, pero puedo hacer algunas conjeturas educadas –Gokudera responde bruscamente. ―_Apestas_ a exceso de confianza. Déjame adivinar, pasaste de un pez grande en un estanque pequeño a un pececito en el maldito océano y no sabes cómo manejarlo.

―Al menos estoy _en_ el maldito océano –gruñe Bakugou. ―Soy un estudiante de héroe. Lo mejor de lo mejor. Tú solo eres un delincuente don nadie que nunca lo intentó.

Gokudera comienza a meter una mano en su chaqueta.

―Entonces, será bastante malo si 'lo mejor de lo mejor' sea cremado por un don nadie, ¿Huh? –pregunta. ―Desafío aceptado imbécil.

Bakugou aúlla.

― ¡MUERE!

* * *

Media hora más tarde, Bakugou se quedó sin aliento, tendido en el suelo, completamente exhausto y con las palmas secas. La única salvación era que su oponente también está en el suelo.

―Maldita sea, supongo que no eres solo palabras –Imitador murmura. ―Realmente me deje llevar, pero eso fue más esfuerzo del que esperaba.

―Lo mismo te digo –admite Bakugou. ― ¿Dónde carajos guardas todas esas bombas?

―Secreto profesional –Imitador responde rápidamente, poniéndose de pie. ―Dios, pero necesitaba eso. El Idiota del Béisbol tiene razón, realmente necesito dejar de estresarme.

Se acerca y extiende una mano.

―Gracias por la eliminación de estrés, Pomerania loco.

Bakugou intenta hacer una mueca, pero los bordes de su boca siguen moviéndose hacia arriba mientras toma la mano.

―Cuando quieras, Imitador.

A la mierda. Si debe tener un doppelgänger, al menos el tipo puede apostar su dinero. Claro, si Bakugou hubiera podido utilizar completamente su quirk, habría terminado mucho antes, pero al carajo si el Imitador no puede defenderse por sí mismo. Bakugou puede respetar eso. De repente, ser confundido con este tipo en una pelea no parece malo.

Además, tiene la sensación de que Gokudera también estaba algo en desventaja. Podía tener suficientes explosivos en el como para hacer llorar a una célula terrorista, pero a lo largo de la lucha siguió buscando su cinturón, solo par que su mano se retorciera y cayera. Como si instintivamente buscara algo solo para recordar que no lo estaba usando.

Una parte de él quiere preguntar al respecto, hasta que ve que una patrulla se detiene en la calle justo afuera del jardín, y de repente se vuelve muy consciente del humo en el aire y los agujeros en el suelo.

Ohhh mierda.

Un oficial sale del auto, viendo los hoyos en la hierba y frunciendo el ceño.

―Hubo informes de disturbios de ruido provenientes de esta propiedad. Qué parece ser el―Oh, tú.

El oficial ya está haciendo una mueca hacia el ex oponente de Bakugou, quien devuelve la expresión con una sonrisa socarrona.

―Qué tal, Obunaga –Imitador bromea. ― ¿Has perdido peso?

—Es Oficial Obunaga, Gokudera –responde Obunaga con severidad. — ¿Quieres una carrera de nada más que servicio comunitario? ¿Qué te he dicho sobre las explosiones?

Ante eso, el Imitador mira por encima, y Bakugou siente que un escalofrió le baja por la espalda. Aunque nunca había usado una explosión peor que cualquier otra cosa en Deku antes de la UA en pelea, todavía era uso de quirk.

Mierda. Se ha acostumbrado tanto a que le permitieran entrenar su quirk que se había olvidado que estos no eran terrenos de la UA—Gokudera lucha con el talento de un estudiante de la UA, no como un vago cualquiera, y su quirk se compensa adecuadamente. Hay explosiones en todas partes—y después de las acciones anteriores del Imitador, las comisarias conocen su quirk. Dos palabras y Bakugou esta jodido—todo lo que Gokudera tiene que pronunciar es 'defensa legitima'.

Sin embargo, cuando los ojos de Gokudera se deslizan de vuelta, su boca permanece firmemente cerrada y se encoge en hombros con pereza.

—Estamos ajardinando –ofrece, y Obunaga mira a los dos adolescentes, cubiertos de quemaduras y ropa desgarrada, y comienza a tirar de su cabello.

— ¿Dónde está Sawada? –gime. — ¿No suele él evitar que hagas mierdas como esta?

Eso le hace encogerse de hombros de nuevo.

—Hey, esto es técnicamente un terreno privado, así que, de nuevo, no es realmente ilegal. Yamamoto quiere plantar algunos árboles, así que le ahorramos alfo de tiempo.

Obunaga suelta su cabello para fulminarlo con la mirada.

— ¿De verdad crees que eso va a funcionar? Te voy a dar una multa.

Gokudera sonríe burlón.

—Fantástico. Hey, si tengo dos más, la siguiente es gratis, ¿Verdad?

Bakugou ahoga la risa cuando el oficial murmura algo en dirección de Gokudera y empuja un trozo de papel en la cara del adolescente antes de irse. Bakugou espera hasta que el hombre se encuentre en una distancia segura, y entonces se acerca.

— ¿Por qué no reportaste mi uso de quirk? –pregunta Bakugou, en parte con recelo. —Podrías haberme jodido.

El Imitador resopla.

—No me criaron para revelar los secretos de mis oponentes tan fácilmente –responde. —Y te presione a eso. Tsuna se enojaría si te estropeara tus sueños solo porque necesitaba un desahogo.

— ¿Quién carajos es este Tsuna? –pregunta Bakugou. — ¿Es el tipo Sawada del que el oficial imbécil hablaba? Cara Cortada y tú hablan de él como si fuera su maldito Jefe—

Inmediatamente retrocede cuando Imitador se gira y entra en su espacio personal, la mirada en su rostro es mucho más letal que cualquier otra cosa que haya usado durante la pelea.

—Voy a decir esto solo una vez, idiota –gruñe. —No hablas mierda sobre Tsuna. Entiendo que tienes una boca que puede darme competencia, pero un insulto y estarás sacando dinamita del culo hasta que te _retires_.

Bakugou pone los ojos en blanco, peor cuando Gokudera retrocede y camina de vuelta al restaurante, lo sigue.

―No lo estaba _insultando_ –murmura. ―Es… mira, él es un idiota pero claramente Cara Cortada sabe cómo pelear. Y obviamente no te quedas atrás, así que, ¿Quién es este Tsuna para que ambos sean tan leales?

La boca de Gokudera se contrae en una sonrisa.

―Heh, créeme, si Tsuna quisiera, podrían derribarnos a todos en una pelea –responde. ―Él odiaría cada minuto de eso, pero en una pelea sin límites, Sawada Tsunayoshi es el oponente más fuerte que jampas enfrentaras.

Bakugou le devuelve la sonrisa.

―Suena impresionante. Puedo entender eso.

―Oh, realmente no –Gokudera se ríe. ―Porque incluso si él fuera el hombre más débil del planeta, todavía estaría a su lado.

―Espera, ¿Qué? –Bakugou pregunta, con la sonrisa desapareciendo. ―Eso no tiene ningún sentido.

―Lo tiene cuando te das cuenta de que la fuerza no es tan importante en el gran esquema de las cosas –responde Gokudera. ―Sí, te da cosas, y tal vez puede ayudar a salvar a la gente, pero no es nada en comparación con las cosa que realmente importan.

Una de las bombas de Gokudera debe haber golpeado más cerca de la cabeza de Bakugou de lo que pensaba, porque no estaba entendiendo esto, en absoluto. Gokudera debe verlo en su rostro, porque hace una mueca y suspira.

―Bien, déjame hacerlo fácil para ti –responde bruscamente. ―Quieres ser un héroe porque quieres ser el mejor, ¿Verdad? Definitivamente no eres del tipo que se involucró porque quiere pasar su vida sirviendo a los demás.

Bakugou resopla, pero no responde. Ambos ya saben la respuesta.

Gokudera sonríe burlón.

―No es que haya algo malo con eso. Claramente eres alguien a quien le gusta ser el imbécil más fuerte de la habitación. He conocido a varios, ¿Pero yo? No me importa eso. Soy un seguidor.

―Un… ¿Seguidor? –pregunta Bakugou. ― ¿Como un ayudante o una mierda?

―Si sigues por la analogía del héroe, claro. Soy un ayudante de toda la vida –Gokudera está de acuerdo. ―Algunas personas están hechas para liderar. Y algunas personas solo quieren apoyar a sus líderes. Soy el segundo―encontré al tipo que quiero apoyar. Independientemente de lo que él elija hacer, estaré a su lado ayudándole a lograrlo. Puedo ser fuere –continua Gokudera. ―Y estoy acostumbrado a ser el tipo más inteligente de la habitación. Pero no puede… importarme, como él puede. No puedo ver la belleza en las cosas más pequeñas. Apreciar lo que tengo en lugar de lo que puedo conseguir. Probablemente te parece estúpido, pero antes de conocer a Tsuna, no me daba cuenta de cuánto me faltaba en la vida al valorar la fuerza y deber sobre todo lo demás.

Tiene razón, Bakugou piensa. Suena estúpido.

―Que desperdició de vida.

Gokudera se echa reír.

―Sí, un idiota como tú lo vería se esa manera.

Sacude la cabeza.

―Mira. _Intente_ todo el asunto del lobo solitario. ¿Y sabes qué? Jodidamente _apesto_. Tsuna salvó mi vida, en más de un sentido, sin importar cuánto él lo niegue, y estar a su lado es todo lo que necesitaba.

Él le sonríe, con desafío en sus ojos.

―No me malinterpretes, todavía tengo sueños. Cosas que voy a hacer para dejar mi huella en el mundo. Simplemente no tengo la intención de terminar solo en un podio como una figura intocable como tampoco lo es Tsuna. ¿Entre mí, el Idiota del Beisbol, Cabeza de Césped, las chicas y Fuuta? Vamos a tener éxito juntos o no lo lograremos.

Es un concepto un tanto extraño para Bakugou. Él ha estado buscando por la cima desde que sabía que tal cosa existía. La idea de que el éxito podría ser algo que logra un equipo en lugar de alguien solo es… extraña. Cómo alguien tan fuerte como Gokudera―alguien que probablemente podría lograr sus sueños en solitario―elegiría no hacerlo, no lo entiende.

Cuando regresaron a la calle, Bakugou le envía un mensaje a Kirishima y el otro adolescente sale por la puerta justo cuando llegan al edificio.

―Entonces, ¿Cómo te ha ido, Bakubro? –Kirishima pregunta.

Bakugou sonríe socarrón.

― ¿Cómo crees?

La puesta se abre y el Yamamoto más joven asoma al cabeza.

―Hey, Hayato, ¿Terminaste de destruir a tu doppelgänger?

Bakugou suelta un chillido, y el rostro de Kirishima se cae.

―Qu― ¡ÉL ES EL DOPPELGÄNGER!

― ¿Por qué, Yamamoto? ¡Se _acaban_ de calmar!

Yamamoto solo sonríe, y mira a Gokudera, que hora frunce el ceño.

―Por cierto, Tsuna está de vuelta y allá arriba –le dice.

Bakugou tiene suficiente tiempo para ver que los ojos de Gokudera se ensanchan antes de que el adolescente salga volando hacia la puerta, gritando: ―Graciasporlapeleaylosientoporlaconfusiónmeasegurarédequenovuelvaasuceder.

― ¿Qué carajos? –murmura Bakugou, con la ira desinflándose. ― ¡¿No podría haber _iniciado con eso_?!

―Nope –le dice Yamamoto con una sonrisa. ―Eso habría sido demasiado fácil. ¡Tengan una buena noche!

Bakugou mira con incredulidad mientras la puerta se cierra, y se gira hacia Kirishima.

―Tienes el gusto más tonto en comida. Y amigos –le dice.

―Oh, admítelo, te divertiste –se burla Kirishima. ―Y tenemos otra comida en la mesa.

Lo cual, sí, valdría la pena volver a aparecer, admite Bakugou, mientras los dos comienzan a caminar por la calle.

―Quizás la próxima vez, finalmente vemos l infame 'Tsuna' –Bakugou murmura. ―Quiero conocer al tipo que puede mandar al Imitador y a Cara Cortada.

―En este punto, él parece casi demasiado bueno para ser verdad –admite Kirishima. ―Pero entonces, supongo que algunos tipos son lo suficientemente varoniles para ganarse la lealtad de es manera.

―Sí, pero aún así, tiene él tiene que ser―

Bakugou se detiene y mira a Kirishima, que frunce el ceño.

― ¿Bakubro?

'_Algunas personas están hechas para liderar. Y algunas personas solo quieren apoyar a sus líderes.'_

Las palabras de Gokudera hacen eco en su cabeza, y los ojos de Bakugou se ensanchan.

―Eh, ¿Qué es Bakubro?

'_Soy el segundo―encontré al tipo que quiero apoyar.'_

Bakugou siente sus mejillas enrojecer, y su temperamento chasquea.

― ¡Eres un jodido idiota, lo sabes! –grita, y se va por la calle.

―Qu― ¡Ni siquiera hice algo! –Kirishima le grita, apresurase para seguirlo.

― ¡Ese es el jodido punto! –Bakugou grita, negándose a dar la vuelta.

Su cara está lo suficientemente roja como puede estar.

* * *

Nota menor: Hibari, Mukuro, Lambo y Haru no fueron con el resto de Vongola. Hibari eligió Namimori, Mukuro eligió la dominación mundial (ahora mucho más fácil con Tsuna y Chrome fuera de la línea de fuego), Lambo se quedó con Nana, y Haru todavía tenía una familia amorosa y habría encontrado la forma más fácil de escapar de la vida mafiosa.

**Nota del traductor:**

He estado pensando en traducir un par de spin-offs que Luki escribió _'Out of This World'_, uno contado sobre el lado de _KHR_ de esta misma historia y otro crossover de _KHR/Pokémon_(Más específico, _Detective Pikachu_). ¿Qué piensan?

Pd - ¿Leen la versión en inglés? ¿Qué piensan de los últimos capítulos? Yo estoy más que extasiado.


	7. Izuku

**Luki:** Ni siquiera preguntes lo que estaba pensando con esto. Un día, Izuku y Tsuna tendrían una liviana, suave, 'oh-tenemos-mucho-en-común-seamos-mejores-amigos' conversación. Pero hoy no es ese día. Hoy se darán cuenta de que son personas muy similares con puntos de vista MUY diferentes sobre la vida y el mundo.

Además, nota adicional: no hay fanon de armonización en este fanfic. Mientras que Tsuna y sus Guardianes son cercanos, no hay vinculo mental/flama.

* * *

A pesar de que han pasado algunos meses, Izuku todavía no puede creer que tenga amigos. Personas distintas a Kacchan que reconocen su existencia. ¡En formas no explosivas incluso!

Como hoy – le mencionó a Iida y Uraraka que planeaba ir la ciudad después de clases para ver la línea de figuras de acciones de héroes más recientes, e Iida se había ofrecido voluntario para acompañarlo. ¡De buena gana! Y Uraraka solo había declinado porque ella y las otras chicas de la clase ya habían hecho planes.

A Izuku ni siquiera le importaba si las figuras eran buenas en este momento. El simple hecho de entrar en la plaza comercial con Iida a su lado, explicando cómo la figura de su hermano está incluida en esta nueva ola, es realmente encantador.

―La última figura fue un completo desastre –explica Iida con su entusiasmo típico. ―El casco tenía dos aletas en cada lado, y todos los componentes del motor eran plateados, no bronce. No puedo creer que el control de calidad de Idaten pueda ser tan descuidado.

―Recuerdo eso –admite Izuku. ―Pensé que era un adelanto de un traje que Ingenium planeaba debutar. Incluso hubo una prisa por comprarlos cuando el error quedó claro y comenzaron a ser retirados de los estantes. Están en cuentos en línea ahora―me gustaría haber comprado uno cuando tuve la oportunidad.

Se estremece cuando su cerebro entiende lo que salió de su boca y comenzó a hablar incluso más rápido.

― ¡No es que crea en apoyar los precios aumentados para que solo los ricos puedan pagarlos o no respetar el verdadero disfraz de Ingenium! Fue solo un gran momento en la historiadelcoleccionistayhubierasidofantasticoserpartedeello―

Espera―

Iida ya está sonriendo y preparándose para interrumpir a Izuku cuando el adolescente se detiene, mirando hacia adelante con una mirada extraña en su rostro.

―Midoriya, por qué―

Se detiene cuando ve lo que llamó la atención del adolescente más pequeño, y frunce el ceño al verlo.

Hay un chico de su edad agachado detrás de uno de las jardineras en la calle. Sus manos están apretadas en un suave cabello castaño, y tiene una expresión de pánico completo en su rostro. Izuku―bien familiarizado con este tipo de expresión de los años de Kacchan―inmediatamente comenzó a buscar la fuente.

Al principio, no es obvio, pero finalmente se ve un grupo de adolescentes que usan el mismo uniforme negro al otro lado de la calle, dispersos y claramente buscando a alguien. Todos menos dos se ven musculosos como atletas, ya sea a través de una mutación o un entrenamiento obvio, y se ven frustrados.

Izuku se acerca un poco más – el área es lo suficientemente pequeña como para que sus voces lleguen más lejos de lo que probablemente esperan.

― ¡―sigue haciendo eso! –dice uno con resortes en sus piernas.

―Porque puede sentirnos, idiota –responde otro con cabello castaño. ―Sabes que Sawada es casi imposible de tomar por sorpresa, fue una idea estúpida desde el principio.

―Bueno, me estoy perdiendo la práctica por esto, así que alguien averigüe a dónde fue o voy a dejarlo –advierte otro.

― ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Sabes qué suerte tuvimos de tenerlo sin Yamamoto y el aprendiz psicópata? –el chico más grande responde. ―No volveremos a tener esta oportunidad – Mitsukatta, ¿Tienes algo?

― ¡Te estoy diciendo que está aquí en alguna parte! –el ultimo chico – el más pequeño y el menos formado del grupo – grita. ―Estábamos prácticamente encima de él antes de que mi quirk dejara de funcionar. No hay forma de que se nos haya escapado.

Izuku frunce el ceño y mira hacia atrás mientras el chico detrás de la pequeña pared gime e intenta hundirse en el ladrillo. No le toma mucho consideración caminar, con cuidado de no llamar la atención del grupo del otro lado.

― ¿Eres al que están buscando? –susurra a medias, y el adolescente – aparentemente Sawada – levanta la cabeza sorprendido.

― ¡Hiiee!

Izuku inmediatamente retrocede, levanta las manos y el rostro de Sawada cae.

―Por favor, no les digas que estoy aquí –ruega, e Iida se apresura a unirse al lado de Izuku.

― ¿Tus compañeros de clase intentan intimidarte? –pregunta, y frunce el ceño cuando el adolescente suelta una risa histérica.

― ¿Intimidarme? Ojala –el adolescente medio se ríe a carcajadas. ―_Eso_ sé cómo manejarlo. Esto es completamente nuevo.

Tanto Iida como Izuku inclinan la cabeza confundidos.

― ¿…Nuevo?

En respuesta, el adolescente extiende sus manos, con una expresión de incredulidad en su rostro.

―Soy… ¡Popular! –se queja. ― ¡Y no sé cómo hacer que desaparezca!

Su cuerpo se tensa de inmediato, y de inmediato se aprieta a lo largo del costado de la pared a medida que las voces comienzan a sonar más fuerte.

―Comprobaré el otro lado. Mira si Baunsun puede encontrar un lugar para saltar y verlo.

El adolescente – Sawada – da un gemido y trata de acurrucarse en una pelota.

―No sirve de nada. Hiiee, de todos los días hoy Hayato tuvo detención…

Mientras observaba al grupo acercarse, Izuku no necesita mucho tiempo para recuperarse. Puede que no comprenda completamente lo que está sucediendo, pero está claro que Sawada está angustiado, en gran medida superado en número y necesita ayuda. Sawada se ve de su tamaño, así que―

―Aquí, toma mi chaqueta –dice, quitándose la prenda, mientras Sawada mira.

― ¿Hiiee?

―Eh, Midoriya, ¿Qué estás haciendo? –Iida chilla, agitando las manos. ―No puedes simplemente dar tu uniforme a estudiantes que no son de la UA. Es altamente ina―

―Están buscando a alguien en uniforme negro, ¿Verdad? –Izuku ofrece. ―Así que, si él toma el mío y esconde el suyo, solo somos tres estudiantes de la UA pasando.

Sawada parpadea confundido, pero toma la chaqueta ofrecida sin decir una palabra, se quita la suya y la mete en su mochila sin quejarse. Iida frunce el ceño, pero cuando ve a uno de los chicos dirigiéndose a su ubicación, suspira, moviéndose rápidamente detrás de pequeño Sawada cuando se levanta.

―Dirígete a la salida a nuestra izquierda –dice. ―Trataré de bloquear su vista. Incluso con la chaqueta, tu cabello es bastante… llamativo.

―Esto es―No puedo agradecerles lo suficiente –Sawada farfulla en genuina gratitud.

―No es nada –Izuku insiste con una sonrisa. ―Siempre debes ayudar a alguien que lo necesita.

* * *

Varios minutos después, cundo queda claro que sus perseguidores no lo han seguido, Sawada casi se cae de alivio.

―Mah… había estado tratando de evitarlos durante casi una hora –se queja. ―Se suponía que debía encontrarme a Kyoko y Fuuta. Van a estar muy preocupados.

De repente, sus ojos se abren con horror.

― ¡Hiiee! ¡Me salvaron y ni siquiera sé sus nombres!

Inmediatamente hace una reverencia.

―Soy Sawada Tsunayoshi, pero todos me llaman Tsuna. Muchas gracias por sacarme de allí.

Los dos inmediatamente se inclinan de vuelta.

―No fue nada, de verdad –Izuku insiste. ―Soy Midoriya Izuku.

―Y yo soy Iida Tenya –continúa Iida. ―Entonces, ¿Por qué iban esos chicos detrás de ti?

Los hombros de Tsuna se hunden, y comienza a quitarse la chaqueta que le prestó Izuku.

―Todos eran los capitanes y managers de algunos de los clubes deportivos de mi escuela –explica, e Iida jadea.

― ¡Ah! _Sabía_ que reconocía ese uniforme. Todos estaban en muy buena forma, pero claramente no eran de una escuela de héroes – Seirin tiene fama de equipos deportivos sólidos. Algunos de mis primos asistieron ahí.

Tsuna los mira a ambos con micha más sospecha ahora, pero después de unos momentos, continúa.

―…Claro. Bueno, todos quieren reclutarme o algo así –explica. ―Y todos son bastantes testarudos – tengo la sensación de que nadie les había dicho que no antes – y siguen viniendo detrás de mí. Normalmente soy mejor perdiéndolos, pero Mitsukatta puso sus manos en mi teléfono esta tarde. Él es el mejor amigo del manager del equipo de béisbol, y su quirk le permite plantar un rastreador invisible en cualquier elemento electrónico, por lo que él y lode demás siempre sabían dónde estaría. Solo desaparece cuando la batería se agota… pero cuanto más usa su quirk, más rápido el rastreador agota la batería. Mi teléfono se convirtió en un ladrillo justo ante4s de conocerlos.

Saca el dispositivo y frunce el ceño.

―Estaba tan concentrado en salir de allí que ni siquiera pensé en llamar a nadie. Espero que Hayato todavía esté en la escuela o tendrá un colapso en este momento.

Izuku ya está sacando su propio teléfono.

― ¿Necesitas llamar a alguien? –pregunta, extendiéndolo.

—Oh, ¡No podría! –Tsuna insiste, agitando las manos. —Ya me has ayudado, así que—

Es un poco encantador, cuánto Tsunayoshi no quiere molestarlos. Izuku simplemente lo ignora y empuja el teléfono en su mano con una sonrisa. Tsuna mantiene esa mirada desgarrada en su rostro por unos momentos antes de alejar su mano y marcar un número.

—Gracias. Primero que seré rápido.

Se aleja un poco y se lleva el teléfono a la oreja. Quienquiera que esté llamando debe haber estado cerca del teléfono, porque contesta en dos timbres.

—Yamamoto, es Tsuna. Sí, lo sé — ¿Puedes llamarla y decirle que lo siento? Estaré allí pronto. Uh huh, fueron los equipos deportivos de nuevo. No. No, no estuvo tan mal. Simplemente se emocionaron porque Hayato no estaba conmigo. Estoy bien. ¿Puedes avisarle a él y a Takeshi cuando regresen? Mi teléfono está completamente muerto. Eres increíble, Yamamoto, gracias.

Cuelga y le devuelve el teléfono con una sonrisa.

—Gracias de nuevo. Algunos de mi familia pueden volverse paranoicos. Esto realmente ayudará.

—No hay problema –responde Izuku. — ¿A dónde vas?

Tsuna mira a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿La Pastelería Classima? –medio dice, medio pregunta. —Creo que está cerca, pero he estado corriendo tanto que me he perdido.

—Ah, ¿No estaban Uraraka y las otras también visitando esa tienda? –ofrece Iida. —Hay algún tipo de trato en el que querían participar. No está lejos de aquí, podemos escoltarte en caso de que aparezcan tus perseguidores.

Tsuna abre la boca, duda, y entonces la cierra con una sonrisa.

—Algo me dice que si digo que no es necesario, aun insistirán en ello –dice. —De acuerdo, eso sería genial. Pero tendrán que dejar encontrar una forma de compensarles.

—Absolutamente innecesario –insiste Iida, mientras comienzan a caminar por la calle. —Como héroes en entrenamientos, es nuestro deber ayudar a todos y cada uno de los civiles, sin importar cuán trivial sea el problema.

— ¿Héroes? – Tsuna repite. —Oh, cierto, ese es el uniforme de la UA. ¿Están en la clase de héroes?

Sé ríe.

—Díganme, ¿Present Mic es tan entusiasta en clase como fuera de servicio?

—Eh, ¿Conoces a Present Mic? –pregunta Midoriya. No parecía ser del tipo fanático del Héroe de la Voz, pero—

—Viene mucho a nuestro restaurante –explica Tsuna. —Yamamoto está a punto de poner un cartel en su silla favorita. ¿Mi, um, guardián dirige Takesushi?

— ¿El restaurante de sushi? –pregunta Iida. —He escuchado cosas buenas.

—El sushi de Yamamoto es el mejor –insiste Tsuna. —Y si lo visitan, veré si les puede dar un descuento como agradecimiento. ¡Prometo que valdrá la pena!

El adolescente está radiante, claramente orgulloso de la carrera de su guardián, e Izuku se encuentra sonriendo de vuelta — es una sonrisa bastante contagiosa.

—Supongo que tendré que ir a verlo –promete, antes de que su mente vuelva al tema anterior. —Pero todavía estoy un poco confundido por qué te escondías. Dijiste que estaban reclutando, no intimidando, pero…

Tsuna suspira.

—No lo es. Al menos, no intimidar como yo lo conozco. Todos intentan reclutarme para sus equipos… todos piensan que les debo algo solo porque estamos en la misma escuela. Si me hubieran atrapado, me habrían arrastrado de vuelta a los gimnasios, o al menos, habría sido otra larga discusión acerca de cómo estoy decepcionando a la escuela o no 'cumpliendo mi potencia'. Ugh, la vida era mucho más fácil cuando nadie pensaba que _tenía_ potencial.

— ¿…Es realmente así de malo? –pregunta Izuku, porque parecían terriblemente determinados. Nunca ha sido el tipo de persona que practicaba deportes, pero está bastante de que los clubs de su escuela no _acechaban_ a posibles compañeros de equipo.

—Es parte mi culpa –admite Tsuna. —Uno de mis maestros aprendió lo que podía hacer mi quirk y me hizo usarlo. Exageré y ahora todos en la escuela quieren un pedazo de mí. ¡Incluso me expulsaron del club de manga porque no querían que me sintiera presionado para quedarme con ellos por encima de uno de los equipos deportivos.

—Pero, ¿Por qué ir a Seirin en primer lugar? –Iida pregunta, realmente curioso. —Debes haber sabido que era una escuela centrada en deportes.

—Porque Takeshi iba –Tsuna responde encogiéndose de hombros, como si eso lo explicara todo. —Es mi amigo—bueno, hermano ahora, supongo. Su sueño es jugar béisbol profesionalmente y, nuestra familia es cercana. Como él era el único que necesitaba una escuela específica, todos aplicamos. Hay muchos estudiantes que no tiene que ver con deportes que asisten—no sé por qué están tan obsesionados conmigo.

—Eso parece extraño –admite Iida. —A menos que, ¿Tu quirk sea relacionado al deporte?

—Cierto, ¿Cuál es tu quirk? –pregunta Izuku, meditando ya sobre las posibilidades. — ¿Uno de tus compañeros dijo que eras difícil de atrapar desprevenido? ¿Algún tipo de quirk de sentidos mejorados? Sé que pueden ser realmente útiles en las ligas deportivas.

—Bueno… es difícil de explicar –admite Tsuna. —Hace un montón, y es un poco… ¿Multifacético?

Los ojos de Izuku se ensanchan. Si bien es exactamente raro después de tantas generaciones de quirk, eso no se ve a menudo en personas que no tiene al menos un quirk de tipo físico o una revelación. Asido y Tokoyami son dos de los más obvios que conoce Izuku, pero incluso el menos obvio Todoroki tiene su cabello. Tsuna… se ve perfectamente normal.

— ¿Un quirk multifacético sin mutación física? –dice Iida, poniendo el pensamiento de Izuku en palabras. —No creo haber visto uno así antes.

Tsuna se ve ligeramente en pánico.

—Bueno, um, mis ojos. Mis ojos a veces cambian de color –ofrece. — ¿Eso es una especie de mutación?

— ¿Qué más hace? –pregunta Izuku, preguntándose si sería grosero sacar su cuaderno y comenzar a escribir. — ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Um. Está registrado como 'Armonización' –ofrece Tsuna. —Ha sido la fla—ah, el quirk dominante del lado de mi padre durante mucho tiempo.

Izuku frunce el ceño. Armonización. Es un poco vago—no está realmente seguro de qué podría hacer un quirk como ese.

— ¿Armonización? –Iida repite. — ¿Es música?

Tsuna se ríe.

—Si tan solo fuera _así _ de simple.

Sacude la cabeza y los mira por unos momentos, antes de sonreir.

—Entonces, está la parte más obvia, que es una especie de… híper intuición –dice, resoplando un poco como si se riera de una broma privada. —Es el único aspecto que siempre está activado, y me ayuda a leer personas, como… me permite saber cuándo las personas son peligrosas para mí, o si alguien está mintiendo, eso tipo de cosas.

Les dio una sonrisa tímida.

—O avisarme cuando algún tipo de héroes en entrenamiento insisten en escoltarme sin importar lo que diga.

Midoriya rápidamente esconde una risa avergonzada con una tos, mientras Iida siente ante la explicación.

—Oh, entonces probablemente puedas ver la estrategia del oponente –exclama Iida. —Puedes averiguar dónde lanzaran o a quien pasaran. Esa sería una excelente adición.

Izuku asiente- ya puede pensar en una docena de escenarios, un quirk como ese sería útil en el trabajo de héroes – por lo que no puede imaginar que en el deporte sea diferente.

Pero—

—Espera, dijiste que era multifacético, y esa es la única parte que no se apaga –dice. — ¿Hace más?

Tsuna siente.

—También tiene un aspecto físico. Es… realmente difícil de explicar pero, ¿Básicamente puedo volar? ¿Y puedo lanzar y golpear con mucha más fuerza cuando lo estoy usando?

Iida se detiene tan rápido que Tsuna casi choca con él. Izuku se reiría si su mandibula no estuviera en el suelo.

— ¿Q-Qué parte de eso se puede describir como armonización? –Iida grazna y Tsuna se encoge.

—Es… es algo hereditario y no es algo que trato de explicar a la gente –insiste. —Es más molesto que algo especial.

—De ninguna forma, eso es… increíble –Izuku jadea, completamente en desacuerdo. —Un quirk que tiene atributos de mejora física y mental que aumente sus capacidades generales sería increíblemente útil. El vuelo solo es muy raro, especialmente sin una mutación para proporcionar elevación. ¿Cuánto más fuerte eres cuando usas el aspecto físico? ¿Es un quirk de levitación o gravedad? Eso explicaría cómo podrí aumentar su fuerza pero – ¿Cuánto control tienes? ¿Y qué tan buena es tu intuición? ¿Puedes predecir eventos peligrosos? ¿Qué tan lejos puedes ver en el futuro? ¿Es solo unos segundos o puedes detectar amenazas por adelantado? ¿Es solo personas o puedes leer otras cosas, o como si hubiera un terremoto—?

—Midoriya, respira –Iida lo interrumpe, agarrándolo por el hombro y dándole una fuerte sacudida. Izuku aspira un aliento muy necesario, y se sonroja cuando ve cuán grandes se han puestos los ojos de Tsuna. El adolescente se ve a 3 segundos huir.

—Um… lo siento –dice Izuku, bajando la cabeza. —Yo solo, realmente me gusta escuchar sobre quirks. Analizarlos es una especie de pasatiempo.

Eso hace que Tsuna se vea todavía más tenso, pero al final sus hombros caen y mira hacia otro lado.

—Está bien. Sé que mucha gente en la escuela también está interesada en él –dice. —Es raro.

—No, no, no es raro en absoluto –Izuku insiste, avanzando instintivamente, porque, ¿De verdad? — ¡Es increíble! Podrías hacer cualquier cosa con un quirk como ese. No es de extrañar que todos los equipos te persigan.

—Tiene razón –está de acuerdo Iida. —De verdad, no sé cómo no paste el examen de héroes. ¿Te fue mal en las pruebas escritas?

Tsuna se estremece, y de repente está mirando a todos lados menos a ellos.

—Tú… ¿No tomaste ningún examen de ingreso de héroes? –pregunta Iida, luciendo como si Tsuna acaba de anunciar que el cielo es verde. — ¿Ninguno en absoluto?

El adolescente se encoge de hombros.

—Te lo dije, mi familia es cercana. Queríamos permanecer juntos, y no quería ser un héroe.

La boca de Iida está en el suelo, e Izuku quiere desesperadamente sentarse, mientras Tsuna les da una pequeña sonrisa.

—Además, si hubiera aplicado para una escuela de héroes, los demás habrían insistido en venir, incluso Takeshi, y no podría hacerle eso. Aparte, creo que la policía local habría tenido ataques colectivos si _Hayato_ se hubiera vuelto héroe. No hay una laguna en las leyes de quirk y defensa propia que no haya encontrado y abusado hasta el límite.

La última parte suena un poco a broma, pero no del todo, e Izuku está un poco confundido.

—Eso es… –Izuku comienza, y divaga, sin estar realmente seguro de cómo continuar. No entiende nada – Cómo puede alguien tener un quirk como el que tiene Tsuna y no—

— ¡Eso es ridículamente egoísta de tu parte! –Iida estalla, e Izuku retrocede en estado de shock cuando su amigo da un paso adelante, agitando los brazos mientras mira al adolescente frente a ellos. — ¡Podrías hacer mucho bien con tu quirk! Tienes oportunidades con las que cientos de personas en este país solo pueden soñar, ni siquiera contribuir a la reputación de tu escuela no solo es arrogante sino—

— ¡No me conoces! –grita Tsuna, pero ida se corta cuando Izuku mira al ahora enojado adolescente con ojo de un naranja brillante y ardiente.

'_Oh, eso es lo que quiso decir con cambiar de color.'_

Tsuna cierra la distancia entre ellos, moviéndose con una confianza que no había estado allí en todas sus interacciones anteriores.

—Sabes, pensé que finalmente estaría libre de las expectativas de la gente cuando vine aquí, pero es la misma mierda con un tema diferente –dice. —Todos esperan que hagas lo que todos te dicen que hagas sin tener en cuenta lo que _quieres_ hacer. ¿Por qué está mal tomar tus propias decisiones? Incluso si no son populares, o incluso las más aceptables, ¡Tengo derecho a hacerlas!

Iida está tambaleándose, medio retrocediendo cuando el chico sin pretensiones y apologético que habían estado acompañando desapareció bajo el león salvaje. Izuku no está seguro de si lo está imaginando o no, pero _jura_ que ve fuego empezar a parpadear en la frente del chico.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! –Izuku balbucea, saltando frente a Iida sin pesar y agitando sus manos, pasando directamente a control de daños – como con Kacchan. — ¡No está mal no participar si realmente no quieres!

Iida ya está lanzándose en una reverencia.

—Mis disculpas –ofrece. —Tengo la tendencia a sacar conclusiones precipitadas. Olvidé que no todos ven las cosas desde mi punto de vista.

Para alivio de Izuku, Tsuna parece calmarse, ese tono brillante vuelve a marrón mientras el adolescente se encoge en sí mismo.

—No… yo soy el que los siente –dice, con la cabeza gacha. —Es solo que… ha sido un día largo, no debería haber gritado así. No dijiste nada que no haya escuchado antes.

—Pero… ¿Cómo podrías tener un quirk como ese y no querer usarlo? –preguntas Iida, aparentemente no muy disuadido de molestar al dragón. —Simplemente no lo entiendo.

—Para ser sincero, tiene razón –admite Izuku, e Iida lo mira con gratitud. —Un quirk como ese… podría hacer mucho. Si hubiera desarrollado ese quirk, no hay forma de que no quisiera usarlo.

La ira de Tsuna se suaviza ante la pregunta.

—Creo que puedo ver eso. Tal vez si lo hubiera tenido toda mi vida, pensaría de la misma manera que tú.

Izuku frunce el ceño.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Tsuna se encoge de hombros y comienza a avanzar, obligando a los dos héroes estudiantes a comenzar a seguirlo.

—Yo me… ¿Desarrollé tarde? –les dice, una vez que han confirmado la dirección. —Mi quirk no apareció hasta los catorce años. Y para entonces yo era 'Dame-Tsuna', quien era completamente un bueno para nada. Mi única 'responsabilidad' con el mundo era permanecer fuera del camino y ser el peldaño inferior en la escalera de todos los demás.

—Creciste sin quirk –susurra Izuku, un hilo de afinidad se forma inmediatamente ante las palabras.

— ¿Supongo? –responde Tsuna. —Toda mi vida, mis compañeros de clase se burlaban de mí, los niños de mi calle no jugaban conmigo, incluso los maestros se burlaban de mí. Todos en mi ciudad sabían que nunca iba a ser más que 'Dame-Tsuna', así que no tenía sentido fingir lo contrario.

—Nunca esperabas aplicar por ti mismo –dice Iida, comenzando a aplica. —No… fuiste activamente animado a _no_ hacerlo.

Tsuna asiente.

—Bastante. Para ser sincero, las cosas no cambiaron drásticamente para las personas incluso cuando Rebo—cuando mi quirk apareció. Entonces, vengo aquí, donde nadie sabe quién soy, pero ahora tengo este quirk y todo es diferente.

El adolescente de cabello castaño mira hacia el cielo y suena un poco melancólico.

—En Namimori, nadie me quería en su equipo. Era No-Bueno, así que si perdíamos era automáticamente mi culpa. Pero aquí, todos esperan que juegue o que haga mi parte, a pesar de que sigo siendo exactamente la misma persona que era antes de que apareciera mi quirk.

Se vuelve hacia Izuku e Iida y les da una sonrisa triste.

—Si no tuviera este quirk, nadie me haría caso. Así que no tengo ganas de unirme a un equipo que solo está interesado porque ahora soy útil. Especialmente porque realmente no disfruto jugar.

—He estado allí –Izuku le dice, porque en este punto, ¿Cómo _no_ puede? —Mi quirk no apareció hasta el año pasado. Mis compañeros de clase, mis maestros, todos me menospreciaron por querer ser un héroe a pesar de que yo no tenía quirk.

Los ojos de Tsuna – ahora de vuelta a su marrón básico – se iluminan con las palabras.

—Entonces lo entiendes –dice, e Izuku se encoge en sí mismo.

—Un poco –dice. —Pero… ¿No realmente? ¿Nunca soñaste con ser un héroe? ¿Fantasear lo que harías si desarrollaras un quirk? Si aparecía cuando cumplieras catorce años, tenías tiempo para cambiar tus planes.

Tsuna frunce el ceño, mordiéndose el labio.

—Bueno, piénsalo de esta manera –ofrece Tsuna después de unos momentos. —Midoriya, dijiste que no tenías quirk hasta el año pasado, ¿Verdad? –pregunta Tsuna. — ¿También te desarrollaste tarde?

Izuku asiente y Tsuna sonríe.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué aplicaste para la UA? No tenías tu quirk antes de aplicar.

…Y hay una novela entera que Izuku no puede explicar a alguien que acaba de conocer.

—Yo-yo siempre quise ser un héroe –ofrece en su lugar. —Quería hacer felices a las personas, ayudar a salvarlas con una sonrisa. Ser alguien en quien la gente pueda confiar.

—Pero no tenías un quirk –Tsuna insiste, e Izuku aprieta los dientes, sin saber a dónde va esto teniendo en cuenta la conversación que acaban de tener.

—No necesitas un quirk para ser un héroe –insiste, y para su sorpresa, Tsuna sonríe.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo –dice, e Izuku se tambalea.

—Pero, entonces, por qué—

—Porque básicamente me acabas de decir que cualquier persona con un quirk poderoso debe postularse para ser un héroe –explica Tsuna. —A pesar del hecho de que aplicaste sin tener ninguno.

Los ojos se Izuku se desvían.

Bueno… técnicamente…

—Un héroe es más que su quirk –afirma Tsuna, sin darse cuenta de su incomodidad. —Podrías tener el quirk más poderoso del mundo y no importaría si no fuera l persona correcta. Al igual que los deportes – podría jugar e incluso podría ser bueno, pero no me importa. A las personas como Takeshi – viven y respiran el juego.

Tsuna sonríe, con su cara ligeramente sonrojada.

—Realmente lo admiro a veces. Él y Hermano – les apasiona tanto que no estoy seguro de haber querido algo la mitad de lo que ellos hacen. Se levantan temprano para entrenar, nunca se lo saltan, no importa qué. Takeshi puede recitar a cada ganador de cada torneo durante los últimos veinte años, y puede debatir estrategias en pleno amanecer. Con o sin quirk, va a ser un increíble jugador de béisbol, y es insultante para su impulso y sueño pensar que debería competir en ese campo solo porque tengo un súper poder que me hace difícil de derrotar.

—Huh… supongo, que no lo pensé así –ofrece Izuku, una sensación oscura se cumula en sus entrañas.

No puede creer que acabe de sacar el mismo tipo de lógica sobre Tsuna que todos solían lanzar sobre él. Tsuna tiene un quirk poderoso, por lo que _por supuesto_ debe jugar en un equipo deportivo o convertirse en héroe. Junto como _'Deku' _no tenía quirk y, por lo tanto, debería aceptar que nunca será un héroe, o siquiera algo de mérito.

Doblan una esquina y Tsuna da un fuerte suspiro de alivio cuando ve el letrero a mitad de la calle.

—Oh, ahí está. Realimente espero que Kyoko y Fuuta no hayan esperado por mí. Kyoko ha estado desesperada por probar este lugar toda la semana.

Da un paso adelante, y entonces duda, girándose para encarar a sus posibles rescatadores.

— ¿Quieren unirse a nosotros? –pregunta, aunque Izuku sospecha que es más buena educación que una oferta genuina en este momento. Esta había sido una conversación intensa para los dos que se desarrollaron tarde.

—Gracias por la oferta, pero probablemente deberíamos regresar a al ciudad –ofrece Iida, por suerte tomando la necesidad de negarse de Izuku. —Nuestras compañeras de clase dijeron que asistirían a este establecimiento hoy, y probablemente estaría mal que nos apareciéramos en el día de chicas.

Izuku asiente furiosamente de acuerdo, y Tsuna sonríe entendiendo.

—Bueno, gracias de nuevo –dice, esta vez con sinceridad. —Y decía en serio lo de Takesushi y un descuento. Prometo que el sushi lo vale.

Les da una breve despedida con la mano y entra corriendo al edificio. Izuku mira hasta que desaparece de la vista.

— ¿Nos vamos? –ofrece Iida, girando por donde vinieron. Sin embargo, cundo se da cuenta que el chico a su lado no camina, Iida lo mira confundido.

— ¿Midoriya, estás bien?

—Yo… no estoy realmente seguro –admite Izuku, todavía pensando en la conversación y el chico que conocieron.

Supone que ve el punto de Tsuna. Durante toda su vida, Izuku fue menospreciado porque no tenía un quirk, mientras que Kacchan recibió un tratamiento especial por eso. Su amigo hizo cosas horribles mientras crecía, pero todavía está en UA, persiguiendo su sueño. Izuku nunca ha cuestionado que el explosivo adolescente merecía ser un héroe, incluso cuando estaba en su punto más cruel.

¿E Izuku? Izuku entró gracias a que All Might le dio su quirk, pero sigue siendo la misma persona que era antes de que lo tuviera. Pero esa persona nunca habría aprobado el examen de ingreso – Izuku ni siquiera comenzó a entrenar su cuerpo hasta que All Might le dio un régimen de entrenamiento.

Porque incluso cuando se negó a renuncia a su sueño, la parte subconsciente de él sabía que alguien sin quirk _nunca_ tendría éxito, así que, ¿Por qué intentarlo?

Tiene amigos, y la escuela de sus sueños, y el mejor del mundo, pero, ¿Tendría algo de esto sin el One for All? Está logrando su sueño porque es Izuku o porque el One for All.

—Hey, Iida –comienza. —Crees que… quiero decir, si mi quirk no hubiera aparecido cuando lo hizo, ¿Crees que podría haber entrado en la UA?

Los ojos de Iida se estrecharon.

— ¿A qué viene eso? No me digas que piensas que Tsunayoshi tenía razón.

—Eso… no es un punto inexacto –argumenta Izuku. —Las personas son juzgadas por sus quirks todo el tiempo. Esperas cosas de las personas debido a su quirk. ¿Estoy aquí solo porque tuve la suerte de conseguir uno justo a tiempo?

Iida lo mira e Izuku desvía la mirada avergonzado.

No importa cuán lejos haya progresado, el chico solitario y sin quirk sigue siendo una parte muy importante de él, y solo un poco más cerca de la superficie de lo que h estado en mucho tiempo. De repente, una mano agarra su hombro, e Izuku vuelve a la realidad con un suspiro exasperado.

—Midoriya, ¿No estás olvidando algo? –le dice Iida. —Entraste gracias a los puntos de _Rescate_.

Izuku parpadea, girándose para mirar a su amigo mientras Iida sonríe.

—Entraste a la UA gracias a los Puntos de Rescate –dice Iida. —Algo que me dijiste que no sabías que _existía_ durante el examen. Si hubieras entrado al examen sin ningún quirk, todavía habrías corrido para salvar a Uraraka. Porque eso es lo que haces.

El agarre se afloja e Iida le da una fuerte palmada al adolescente más pequeño en el hombro.

—Incluso cuando _realmente_ deseamos que no lo fueras. Quizás Sawada Tsunayoshi tiene un punto con respecto las personas y las expectativas con respecto a los quirks, pero tú no eres uno de ellos. Si bien definitivamente no puede estar de acuerdo con su decisión de ignorar su quirk, sus argumentos con respectos a otros factores necesarios de una persona para carreras relacionadas con quirk _fueron_ bastante válidos. Ahora, ¿Volveremos al distrito comercial y veremos si finalmente han logrado el esquema de color correcto para la figura de mi hermano?

Izuku siente que la sensación de pesadez se levanta de su estómago, y sonríe aliviado.

—Sí, vamos. Hey, ¿Iida?

— ¿Sí, Midoriya?

—Gracias.

* * *

**Luki:** ¿Pueden decir que todavía estoy un poco amarga por la parte de 'puedes ser un héroe SÍ heredas mi quirk' de la trama de Hero Academia?


End file.
